Introducing Bella Swan: Porn Star
by TantalizingTwilightFan
Summary: Isabella Swan's adventures through her career. She's supposed to teach Edward the business, but might he teach her a thing or two instead? Humour and occasional angst. Mature content. Rated M for lemons. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **I have jumped on the drabble train! I hope you enjoy chapter one!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Bell-lah darling!" Cooed the voice of my agent, Eric.<p>

He sat behind his desk, martini in one hand, the other flapping around excitedly.

"Oh do I have a job for you!"

"I'm listening." I told him and crossed one leg over the other, straightening out the crease in my tights.

Eric was now squealing, looking amongst a pile of immaculately filed folders on his desk. The squeal hurt my ears. Eric was fairly decent at his job, he was very clear on my do's and don't's, not to mention the fact that out of the office, he was one of my closest friends so he didn't judge my choice of profession. He was clearly gay, he was more preemed than I was, with his slick hair combed to the side and Gucci glasses. Whereas I was wearing last nights party gear: black tights, denim shorts, a white shirt and I lost my shoes in the cab.

"Alrighty, I got it!" His eyes beamed at me as he flicked open the folder.

I straightened up in my seat and reached forward for Eric's martini.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He put a finger out to me.

"Get your own, Isabella!" He almost screeched, waggling his finger at me.

"Well someone didn't offer me one when I arrived this morning." I retorted. Eric sighed and relented, knowing it was his fault that I didn't get my liquid breakfast.

Everything went silent, myself sipping happily.

"Eric? The job?" I reminded him.

"Oh yes! Right. Well, you get to travel and there's three men involved." Eric informed me.

"Three?"

"Well done darling, you can count. It's a three show special. You would film it and then the channel will screen it over Valentines weekend!"

Are you wondering what it is I do for a living?

Allow me to introduce myself.

Isabella Swan. Porn star.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__This is just something new I'm trying so I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan. Porn star.<p>

That's right, you heard me. The seemingly quiet, polite, meek, Isabella Swan ended up in the porn industry.

And before you ask, no I wasn't hurt in the past, abandoned by a man or my family, or drop out of school because I became accidently impregnated by the football jock at school. I simply made a choice and enjoy sex.

Let me give you a little background…

It started when I was an English student in college. Eric was the guy in charge of our building and I caught him dancing in front of a camera in nothing but his tightie whities and a feather boa...

_"Fucking hell, Bella! Don't you knock?" He screeched, dangling his feathers in front of his... package._

"Shit, Eric! Do you... Do you wax your legs?" I held my stomach in my side splitting laughter.

That was a good memory. After I eventually stopped laughing, Eric explained that on the side of his PHd work, he made intimate movies of himself and sold them online. It was only when he showed me his bank statement that I realised that's where the dollar in life lies.

Eric helped me sign up to the website he was with. I got myself drunk on vodka shots and managed to prance around in my underwear in front of a live camera. A little bit of ass shaking and squeezing my tits together, it was actually fun.

I made two hundred dollars that night.

That year in college was spent with me and Eric filming each other in various situations. Eric's never went further than letting horny teenagers watching him jerk off. Myself? Well... Let's say I invested in a lot of lingerie and toys that year.

Eventually, Eric got laid and bored of the business but didn't want to lose out on the money.

I'd found a taste for it. My inner sexual Goddess if you will... I wasn't ready to completely give up my secret life, but I didn't know what to now without Eric.

_"C'mon B! You could go all the way in this business, baby girl! Enrique reckons he could get you a job on his new set."_

"Do you think so?" I worried.

"_It's an excuse to get some between the sheets action isn't it? I haven't seen you with a guy all year."_

"_That's because I've either been writing essays or filming you doing your best Beyonce impression."_

"_I'm just saying, it's a classy company. Get laid, get paid."_

"_Make me sound like a whore why don't you?" I mumbled._

Eric persuaded me meet his new squeeze, Enrique and after three hours and four margaritas, I was signing on the dotted line and agreeing for Eric to be my agent.

I never looked back.

I was watching Eric on the phone, I only knew who he was talking about by the initial 'M'.

"M? She's in darling, send me the contracts and I'll arrange her flight tickets."

Eric put the phone down and started clapping.

"So?"

"You need to fly out to England next week; you can have your six month check up there."

_Ahh that time of year again._ All regular 'actors and actresses' were required to have regular sexual health check-ups.

"What about names? Who will I be with? Do I know them?" I asked.

Eric looked down at his sheet of paper, raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows and handed me the file. I glanced at my friend before I looked down at the black and white text.

Jasper Hale-Cullen.

Emmett Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Oooh!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__Thankyou to everyone for their responses to this story._

* * *

><p>Jasper Hale-Cullen.<p>

Emmett Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

The names quite frankly meant nothing to me and this was just a job. I would do the scene, the deed and get out.

"Bella Boo, there's something else I need to tell you before..."

"Can it wait?" I interjected. "I'm seriously hungover and need some sleep."

Eric sighed then chucked, leaning back in his leather office chair.

"Yeah, go home. You look like shit." He giggled like a hyena.

I smirked at him and rose to my feet, reaching my arm for the door.

"Ah, where's my sugar?" Whined Eric and I turned to find him pointing to his cheek.

I shook my head with a smile and leant over the desk, kissing my gay best friends cheek.

"Better?"

"Much. And?"

"And you look fabulous."

"Oh I know, darling." He grinned. "Now get out of here, I'll bring your plane tickets over tomorrow."

I brushed my knotted hair out of my face and walked straight out of the room. Hailing a cab in New York was easy, I had one in seconds. I crawled in and slumped in the seat.

"Where to, love?"

"Um..."

Shit, where did I live again?

I shouldn't drink during the week. And yes I could probably afford a car and my own chauffeur but I choose not to flaunt my cash. I only used Eric's chauffeur when he called me on business - yes I'd taken advantage of that this morning.

"Um... Upper West..." I tried to remember. "West 85th Street" I told him and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep; I woke up to the driver tapping on the window.

"Excuse me Miss? I need payin'"

"Don't we all?" I muttered with a smirk and got out of the vehicle, quickly shoving a couple of notes through the man's window and sprinting up the steps to my apartment.

After fumbling with my keys, I managed to get inside the first door. I was grateful I didn't have to go up anymore stairs. I put the key into my front door, twisted it and bumped it with my ass to push it open easier.

My home was very... Normal. My parents visited frequently and no I've never told them what I do for a living. According to them, I work in a law office which frequently involves travelling across America with the lawyers for various cases.

I had a living room slash kitchen, an enormous cooker I was rather proud of, allowing me to continue my secret passion of cooking. Bathroom, very normal. Bedroom, standard, king size bed with a New York skyline canvas above it.

And that's how easy my life is. They've never asked questions or wanted proof.

I have home Isabella and work Bella.

Home Isabella has her closet filled with clothes for all occasions and shoes. But work Bella... Has a box in the bottom of the closet filled with leather whips and silk, lacy lingerie. She has sex toys of all varieties, rampant rabbits, anal beads, bed cuffs, and dildos of all sizes.

If I'm filming, I always use my own toys.

I threw my keys onto the counter by the door and walked straight into the kitchen. I was grateful to find bottles of chilled water in the fridge; I practically drank one bottle in seconds. The icy temperature of the water soothed my dry throat.

"Aah!" I sighed happily and left the bottle cap on the counter.

Next I clicked the button on my answer machine...

"Hi Bella, its Mom! Just checking in, it's been a few days. Call us."

"Hey B! Sam says you left your heels in the car. We'll drop them by later. Loves ya baby! Mwah!"

I shook my head to myself with a grin. How could one person really be as camp as Eric?

I dragged myself into my bedroom, my tights causing my feet to slide along the floor. I nearly skidded onto my bed and climbed straight under the covers, fully clothed.

I was going to sleep HARD.

I had an eventful week ahead after all...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** I'm spoiling you all today._

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up to the repeated ringer of the front door. Sleepily, I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled through to my little phone thing to find out who was waking me at this ungodly hour.<p>

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Bella! It's your mother!"

"M-Mom? Alright, come on up." I yawned and pressed the button to open the front door to her. I placed down the receiver and unlocked my door, leaving it ajar.

I thought I should probably put on something fresh. I ran into the bathroom to pee and splash water on my face. I felt better already. I wriggled out of Sunday's clothes and threw them in my very full laundry basket.

"Must do laundry." I thought during my short walk to my bedroom.

"Bella? Honey, I'm here."

"Just get comfortable, Mom. I'll be out in a minute."

I threw on loose sweatpants and my faithful NYU hoodie. Sweeping my hair up into a tight ponytail, I walked out into the living room to find my mother already making pancakes in my kitchen.

"Mom, you didn't have to do that, or drive all the way out here." I smiled. I was glad she had.

"Nonsense, Isabella. We missed you and we couldn't seem to ring you. Your father and I were worrying."

"Well thanks." I sat down on the stool by my breakfast bar and my Mom handed me a long glass of orange juice.

"Besides, I couldn't leave a certain person on your doorstep, I was morally obliged to ring the bell." She grinned.

"Who?"

"Well good morrrning Isabella!" Squealed Eric in the doorway.

He sort of sashayed into my apartment and clicked the door closed. My faithful friend was soon by my side, seated on the stool next to me.

"Morning, Bella Boo. Looking good." He smirked and whispered his last two works.

"Shut up." I laughed and lightly nudged his arm.

"Are those your famous pancakes, Mrs Swan? Mm mm mm, smelling good!"

"Now, now, Eric. We both know that false flattery gets you everywhere." Laughed my mother, Renee.

We all knew her cooking sucked, even she knew it. We made small talk while she served up breakfast. I could see airline tickets poking out of Eric's jacket pocket. I was itching to swipe them and take a peek.

"Pancakes up!" Grinned my mother, putting a plate in front of both Eric and I.

"So, Bella. How's work? You must have been dreadfully busy if you can't call your parents." I was given a playful scowl.

"Work is..." I tried to find an answer.

"Yes, Bella, how is work?" Eric repeated teasingly.

"Ow!" He then complained.

I'd kicked him.

"Work is good thanks, Mom. I'm actually going away to England next week." I told her before shovelling a mouthful of dry pancake.

"England? Ooh that sounds incredibly exciting."

"Yeah it is... Mr... Newton was specially chosen for some fancy International case. He wants me to go to take notes and arrange his itinerary." I lied.

My mother went to open her mouth, no doubt to tell me how proud she was of me but wished I was doing something with my degree...

"Actually, Bella. That's why I stopped by." Eric interrupted.

I dropped my fork.

"Newton rang me this morning, we fly out Thursday."

"Thursday?" I asked.

"You're going to, Eric?"

"Moral support." I quickly slipped in before Eric came up with some elaborate excuse.

My Mom collected the empty plates and started to fill the sink with hot soapy water. I took the opportunity to grab Eric's wrist and yank him into my bedroom.

"Woah, B! Watch the merchandise, girl"

"Thursday? What the hell? You said Monday?" I babbled. I needed to get this over with before my Mom came in.

"I know I did but the company called again, they think it's wise that you fly out earlier in order to get acquainted with your… 'castmates'." Eric snorted.

"Acquainted? I go in; I have sex with them and leave again. What's the deal?"

Eric sighed and slapped his hand to his face, dragging the palm down until it fell. He went to speak when Renee popped her head around the door.

"I'm just popping out for washing power sweetheart."

"Okay, Mom." I smiled my sweetest innocent daughter smiled and awaited until I heard the door click close before glaring at my friend.

"You know yesterday I said I had something to tell you?"

"Yes and I said it could wait."

"Jasper Hale-Cullen and Emmett Cullen are experienced in the field, if anything I hear Emmett is something quite spectacular, I'm resisting googling him." Eric sighed dreamily as he talked of Emmett Cullen.

"I'm sensing a but?"

"The producer wants you and the other guy to meet before you shoot your scenes. Put him a little more at ease with the situation." Eric explained.

None of this was making any sense to me.

I shrugged my shoulders casually with my confusion.

"Bella Boo, Edward Cullen has never done this before. It's his first movie. They want you to help him."

I blinked.

I was going to be a porn star teacher? To a porn star virgin?

Great…

* * *

><p><strong>Next updates tomorrow!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** Thankyou for everyone's ongoing support with my drabble! When it is eventually completed, I will have a prequel in the works!_

* * *

><p>Thursday came around quicker than I wanted it to. I'd spend the whole of Wednesday researching Jasper-Hale Cullen and Emmett Cullen but as I expected, there was nothing to my found on Edward Cullen in my world. Only a Spanish BDSM star known as Big Edwardo C and I highly doubted that was the fella in England.<p>

I heard a car horn honk outside and guessed it was Eric in the car. I double checked my suitcase and my carry on. I had several sets of lingerie - though I hoped to squeeze in some shopping, and a couple of vibrators; I didn't think I'd need them with three men in three days but who knew? It looked like I was ready for the ten days ahead. Then I started patting my pants pockets.

"Passport, check. Ticket, check. iPod, check." I muttered.

I dragged my case down the stairs, and my carry on hanging off my shoulder. I was met with Eric's driver at the bottom of the stairs who took the bags from the little, struggling me. He put the bags into the trunk while I climbed into the black car.

"Morning, sweetie," grinned Eric.

"You couldn't have come up and helped me?" I complained.

"And ruin my manicure? Oh hell no,"

"Manicure? Eric, you're gay, not female," I laughed.

"Plenty of men like to look well groomed," He defended.

I shook my head in disbelief and settled in the leather seat. We had a long flight ahead of us, eight hours to be exact, John F Kennedy airport to Heathrow in London. Just as the car pulled up to the departure terminal, I inspected my ticket.

"Business class?" I asked, surprised.

"I had to fork out for those babies myself, the company are going to reimburse when they pay out from the job, but only the best for my girl," Eric cooed.

I leant across and kissed his cheek as way of thank-you. His squeaky, camp voice irritated me at times but he did really look out for me.

Checking in ourselves and our bags was no problem; I wasn't fond of flying so we squeezed in a quick cocktail for dutch courage before boarding. A hostess escorted us to our seats; I never understood why they did that. You've seen the shape of a plane right? Long, tube type thing? You can't exactly get lost!

I shoved my carry on into the overhead storage and sat comfortably beside Eric.

"So, did you Google the Cullens?"

"I did," I responded flatly.

"And?"

"And nothing, Eric. There's nothing to be found on Edward. I've got no real idea of what I'm getting myself into here… or who I'm letting get into me!" I laughed.

Eric spent the next three minutes cackling his head off like a witch.

"What about the tall, dark haired guy? Emmett?" Eric interrogated.

"He looks… decent," I nodded.

"Bella Boo, he's HUGE, like all over! Can you imagine what he'll be like on set?"

"Are you talking about his cooooock?"

The plane had set off as I spoke, as a result, my words elongated and I ended up talking a lot louder. Eric was roaring with laughter again.

"Dirty girl, Bella Boo,"

We remained quiet for a while, I munched on free peanuts and Eric watched a movie. His attention span was often limited and soon I noticed his eyes wandering astray…

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think he's gay?" Eric whispered.

"I don't know… would you actually join the mile high club?"

Eric shrugged.

"Maybe,"

I shook my head and shut my eyes. If I could sleep through most of this journey, it would be a blessing.

_-BS-_

It was a flight attendant who woke me.

"Excuse me, Miss? We're getting ready to land."

I blinked and found my focus.

"Thank-you," The attendant smiled and walked away, starting to wake other sleeping passengers.

I looked next to me, no Eric. Where was he? I turned around in my seat to find the attendant knocking on the bathroom door.

"Excuse me? Sir or Madam? We're preparing to land,"

I watched. Sure enough, sixty seconds later, a sheepish looking Eric and another guy came slinking out of the teeny tiny bathroom. Eric quickly turned his look into a broad grin and sat back next to me looking very proud.

"You have no shame," I told him.

He grinned like a kid at Christmas and stayed very, very quiet.

The plane landed smoothly and we were met at arrivals by the producer of the mini-movies.

"Bella Swan?" A hairy hand held out to me.

"Yes? You are?"

"Marcus, set producer. I thought it appropriate for myself to meet you; we can go over details in the car,"

"Sure," I smiled and waited for our baggage.

Once we reached the car and were settled, we got down to business.

"When will I meet the Cullens?"

"Miss Swan, Eric tells me you're due for a sexual health screening?"

"Yes, that's right," Eric confirmed.

"In which case, I'll have my boys screened too. It can all be done tomorrow; you can meet them then,"

"Perfect," Eric agreed and they started to talk times and places.

Tomorrow.

Let's do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Until tomorrow...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. We finally meet the Cullen boys. This chapter is the last until Sunday or Monday due to me working all weekend. So enjoy! Everyone's reviews have been so flattering and I'm glad readers like what I've done with Eric. He's entertaining to write!_

* * *

><p>I woke up early on Friday morning in the comforts of my hotel room. Eric and Marcus had arranged everything for today. In an hour, I would be taken to a private clinic for my screening and I would also meet the Cullen men at the same time.<p>

I was completely over my jetlag. Eric and I had spent hours the night before eating room service with face masks. I fell asleep to the sound of some British soap opera.

I was refreshed. Even more so after a nice hot shower. I was used to the sexual health tests, I figured that I'd get these over and done with, have lunch with Eric, the Cullens and Marcus and later squeeze in a little bit of shopping down Oxford Street. The concierge highly recommended it. I sat on the end of my bed with the scripts for next week. When I say scripts, they were highly vague given that the main part of the filming involves sex.

I would be playing a typical American singleton girl who is set up on three different blind dates. One would be set in a fancy restaurant, the second in a movie theatre, or 'cinema' as I heard it to be more commonly known here and the third would be incredibly passionate lovemaking on an actual bed. I didn't know which male I would be paired with for which date but this was just my job, the identity to which 'date' didn't phase me.

Today I was dressing casual, I didn't care much about what my co-stars thought of me. Black skinny jeans, my faithful converse and my NYU hoodie. Perfect. The hoodie was loose so it covered my slender frame, I couldn't be giving the lads too much of eyeful yet now could I?

Moments later, Eric tapped on my hotel room door.

"Bella Boo? Are you ready?" I heard his voice outside.

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs," I called back and started to gather my things. My sexual health record - which was squeaky clean by the way, purse, cellphone and keycard, all stuffed into a bag and I left my hotel room, sprinting down the hall just in time to catch the elevator.

I walked through the lobby with confidence, I didn't exactly struggle for money doing what I do, I stayed in nice hotels and I had nice things but I didn't want to draw attention to what I do. Maybe that was why I still dressed down a lot of the time. I wasn't a fan of the porn stars who flaunt themselves in the streets in tiny shorts and fishnet tights with their tits falling out.

I got into the awaiting car and watched out of the window at the City sights. Eric was talking on the phone to his one other client. Some guy he used to casually date, and by casually date, I mean they were fuck buddies though Eric would still swear to this day that they were in love. Bless him, he was a pussy cat at heart.

"Nervous, B?" Eric asked once he'd hung up the phone.

"Not at all, I'm clean,"

"That's not what I mean and you know it,"

I shrugged his concern off. I didn't allow work to ever effect me personally.

The clinic wasn't far, we were there within thirty minutes. There were a few cars in the lot, though I was in England so it's not as if I would be recognised. I wasn't often recognised, it happened occasionally in New York. If the person seemed normal, I'd stop and chat, maybe a photo, if they freaked me out, I denied my identity.

Together, Eric and I got out of the car and made our way inside. Past the pathology department, past private x-rays and to the sexual health/family planning department.

We walked through the double doors to the front desk and found four men with their back to us. I recognised the black haired guy as Marcus. Eric tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eric! Isabella! Right on time, fabulous," He clapped his hands together in glee. I smiled and folded my arms.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Isabella,"

And at once, the other three men turned around.

"Jasper Hale-Cullen,"

A tall man with blonde hair and a chiselled jawline leant forward, kissing me on the cheek and took my hand, shaking it at the same time.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella," He greeted me with a clear, British accent. Were they all Englishmen?

"Just Bella," I smiled politely.

Marcus went to introduce the bigger, dark haired, muscle bulked guy but he already took my hand, lightly squeezing it and kissing the back of it before he could.

"I'm Emmett," He grinned, flashing cute cheek dimples. "Looking forward to working with you," His grin turned into a mischievous smirk.

"I'm sure it'll be great," I chuckled. I looked to the front desk to see Eric and Marcus checking us in for our appointment.

The last man, who I assumed to be Edward, was very quiet. He was around six foot two with kind of dirty blonde... or maybe more bronze coloured, handsomely messy hair. He smiled a shy, crooked smile at me, his green eyes nearly dazzling me like bright headlights or something.

I think my stomach did a nervous flip.

I put my hand out to him.

"I'm..."

"I know who you are. Isabella Swan," He finished.

His accent was adorably English... did that even make sense? Who cared, he was polite and his voice oozed it too. I could listen to it much longer given half the chance.

"Yes," I nodded. Of course he knew who I was, we were going to work together.

_Duh!_

He shook my hand once, holding my hand gently like it was something delicate unti he dropped it.

"I'm somewhat a... fan of your work, if I'm allowed to say it like that," He blushed.

A guy who blushed, it was kind of cute.

"Yeah, he's always locked in his room," Emmett laughed, nudging his brother's arm.

"Shut up," Edward mumbled.

Eric and Marcus turned around, two doctors in white lab coats came over to stand with them.

"Are we ready everyone?" The male doctor asked.

"I think so," Marcus nodded and ushered his men off with the male doctors, Edward tried to shuffle behind for a few seconds, taking my hand in his and shaking it again.

"It was lovely to meet you, Bella. We'll talk shortly,"

I blinked as he followed the crowd into a room, Eric was trying to push me in the opposite direction with the female doctor. I felt like I was in a little trance after meeting Edward, my stomach did that funny flip thing again.

The door to the private consultation room clicked closed and I realised...

Edward was incredibly attractive.

And I was increasingly nervous around him.

This was an entirely new feeling in my life.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>So... do we approve of Edward?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Okay I lied and decided to update! What can I say, I'm sitting at my laptop after work and 'accidently' open up a word document! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I left the doctors office with false confidence, I knew I was clean. That wasn't what I was worrying about. It was seeing Edward Cullen again in a matter of moments.<p>

It would be a couple of hours before the doctor could get our test results in so we were going for lunch at a bar a few blocks... or apparently 'streets' away. I followed Eric outside, the Cullens and Marcus were already waiting in the limousine. I climbed in and found myself seated where right now, I really wished I wasn't.

Right next to Edward.

Edward was by the window, I was next to him and then had Eric next to me. Seated opposite were the other two Cullens and Marcus. Eric and Marcus were talking contracts, they had to be signed before filming could begin. Both Emmett and Jasper were on their cellphones, making baby noises down the handset.

"Who are they talking to?" I asked Edward.

"Their girlfriends," He snorted, slightly amused. Even when he was being comical, his accent was... dreamy.

"They have girlfriends?" I was surprised.

"Mmhm," Edward nodded.

"And their women are okay with their choice of career?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Emmett's girl is in the business too but Jasper's... She pretends like it doesn't happen,"

"Wow," I stared at the two men on their phones, I was truly bewieldered.

I eventually looked down at my feet, dancing the ends of my shoes to the beat of the quiet music playing. Every few seconds, I would look at Edward Cullen from the corner of my eye. Mostly he was looking out of the window but sometimes it looked as though he was looking away from me.

"So, you're a fan?" I finally said.

He laughed softly. It wasn't a sound I hated.

"Something like that. I'm... familiar with your work. Let's put it that way,"

"Care to elaborate, Cullen?" I requested.

The car came to a stop outside and Edward stretched, I watched him do so and saw his tee-shirt ride up his stomach just slightly. He looked toned and had a perfectly trimmed happy trail leading down from his navel.

"Not right now, Bella. Later," He told me and opened the door closest to him and got out.

I ducked my head down when his hand appeared in front of me.

"Allow me," He said quietly.

I took his hand and gasped. Something flowed through my fingers, along my arms and all the way through my body. I got out of the car and looked up at Edward in what I would call wonderment, he probably thought I looked either insane or sick. His green eyes, bore into mine and I swallowed my nerves.

"This isn't how I imagined meeting you, Miss Swan," He dropped my hand and combed his long fingers through his hair. He tilted his head back as he did so and sighed. My entire body broke out in gooseflesh.

"It-it isn't?" I was confused.

All of the doors closed on the car and Eric waved from the other side.

"Come on you two, we have a reservation!"

"Coming," I called back and started to head in the direction of the restaurant when I was forcefully pulled back.

"Can I see you later, Bella? I'll tell you what you wanted to know,"

His eyes looked like they were begging me, they were owning me.

I nodded.

"Sure. You could come to my hotel later?"

"Are you sharing a room with your friend?"

"God no!" I laughed. "Do you have a pen?"

Edward found one in the back pocket of his jeans. My eyes followed him while he looked. Loose stone-washed jeans with purposely made rips in the knees. Something was waving above my vague eyeline while I gazed.

The pen.

I mumbled a shy apology and took the pen from Cullen, I then took his hand and wrote the details of my hotel and the room number on his palm.

"Thankyou," He grinned a little crookedly. I nodded and stepped onto the pavement and finally went into the restaurant.

Eric, Marcus, Emmett and Jasper were all sitting in a booth. Papers and menu's scattered on the table.

"Bella Boo! There you are. I've got a coke waiting for you," Eric waved and shuffled over in his seat.

I took my place and Edward sat the other side next to his brothers. Jasper leant over and whispered something in his ear and chuckled. Edward's cheeks blushed a light shade of pink and nudged his brother in a quiet attack of revenge for whatever it is Jasper said.

"I don't see there being any problem with anyone's test results, so perhaps we could go ahead and sign the contracts now?" Marcus proposed.

Eric looked at me for approval. I was looking across the table at Edward, my legs were swinging under the table. I squeaked when my feet became accidently tangled with Edward's long legs.

"Bella Boo?"

"Yeah Bella Boo. Can we do this? I'm hungry" Emmett chuckled.

"What? Oh yeah,"

Eric slid the pieces of paper to me, I looked down at them and tried my hardest to concentrate on what I was reading. It was getting increasingly harder by the second when I could feel Edward Cullen's eyes on me.

I read that upon signing the contracts, it of course officially bound me to the entire course of filming. Three days, three men, so to speak. It would be a closed set, limited people peering in on myself and my partner. Eric whispered to me that between himself and Marcus, they agreed that on Monday I would go with Emmett, Tuesday, Jasper and Wednesday would be with Edward.

Had they saved me the best till last?

Edward tapped the end of his pen on the table. I signed my name and pushed the papers towards the three men. Edward signed without hesitation, it surprised me considering this was his first film. Maybe his brothers had mentally prepared him... or my past films could have too by the sounds of things.

Once Emmett and Jasper had signed the papers, Marcus grabbed them and clutched them in his hands.

"Perfect! Now let's eat while we wait for the doctor's call,"

Doctor's call?

Fuck that.

I wanted it to be tonight already.

Tonight when Edward would be knocking on my door...

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think is going through Bella's mind? And Edward's for that matter.<strong>

**Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Thanks again for everyone's ongoing support for this story. It's nice to see readers are enjoying it as much as I am writing it._

* * *

><p>Everyone's test results came back clear. I shrugged as it was to be expected. Emmett fistpumped the air, Jasper smiled and Edward... did nothing.<p>

The entire party made awkward conversation through lunch. Eric quizzed Marcus on the ins and outs of his life. Jasper and Emmett read the scripts for next week and I picked at my onion rings.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward eventually asked.

"Hm?" I looked up, my distraction was obvious.

"Yeah, B. You look like you're staring into space," Emmett shortened my name as if we were best buddies. He was nice enough, a little... immature on occasions for my liking.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I insisted and gulped the last of my coke.

Eric leant over and whispered that he was nearly done and we could go soon. I wanted to go now. I wanted to sit myself in front of my laptop and dig deeper about Edward Cullen. There was something I was missing, I was sure of it. I'd felt his eyes on me all through lunch, he hardly touched his burger.

Edward's... attention didn't go unnoticed either. Eric made our excuses and told Marcus he'd call him later to arrange a weekend dinner date for us all. I waved briefly at my castmates and shuffled outside with Eric.

"Bella, what was that?" Eric demanded in his excited, giggly tone.

"What was what? It was lunch, you had steak, I had chicken," I told him, totally clueless.

"You and Cullen,"

"Which one? There's three," I snorted getting into a black cab, I told the driver the hotel's address.

"Edward. I mean that was intense, Bella. He was watching you. Looking at you like you're something to eat,"

I gazed out of the window at Big Ben and Westminster and nodded in agreement.

"It was a little wasn't it,"

There was a heap of traffic in London, the cab driver was honking the horn repeatedly, as were other cars. I just about managed to zone everything out and close my eyes. Eric was amused enough with some magazine he'd brought, _Heat,_ I think. I drifted in and out of a light sleep until Eric jabbed me in the shoulder with his fingers to tell me we were at the hotel.

I got out of the car, slipped on the sunglasses that I'd been keeping in the back pocket of my jeans and walked inside, heading straight for the elevator.

"Bella? We have massages booked," Eric sprinted to catch up with me.

I pressed the button to call the elevator and sighed.

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry. I have a headache," I lied, "Go and enjoy it without me, I'm no fun when I'm like this, you know that," I forced a weak smile and kissed my friends pouted lips.

"Hm, you're right. You are a bitch when you've underslept," He finally grinned and wished me sweet dreams.

The elevator was silent.

Bliss.

The hall was silent.

Bliss.

My room was even quieter. It was like fucking heaven. Maybe now I could think without Eric interuppting or Edward invading my thoughts.

I kicked off my converse and watched them fly across the room. I ran across the room and flung myself at the bed so I faceplanted the soft mattress with a little bounce.

Growing up as an only child, I'd always been able to find ways to keep myself amused. And you're never too old to jump on the bed.

Even at twenty two.

I sat myself in the middle of the bed and reached underneath it for my laptop. Connecting to the hotel's wifi network was easy enough although not the fastest. It would do.

I was racking my brain, trying to find out where there could be some connection between Edward and myself. This was his first movie so we'd definitely not fucked before. And as far as sex I didn't get paid for went, I'd never had a boyfriend. Just two one night stands in college. I was certain neither of them were Edward seeing as he was in England and I lived in America.

Maybe it was just my films that connected us. I switched between _Facebook_ and _Google, _typing anything I could think of into the search box.

Edward Cullen. Porn movies.

Edward Cullen. Facebook - He didn't have one.

Cullen. Sex video.

Bingo...

Before me was a screen I was extremely familiar with... Big dicks and small tits.

The site wasn't always called that. I'd been signed up with them for a year before they changed their name and requirements. My breasts were perky enough and I always got enough 'customers' to be able to stay with them.

Now I was staring at a topless photograph of Edward Cullen. It was a poor quality photo, probably taken in front of a webcam and taken a couple of years ago. His pose was... well, one hand was buried within his sex hair much like earlier and the other was out of view. My guess it was a little further down his body, way below his toned stomach and the V shape leading down, down, down...

I sucked in a breath at my discovery and chuckled to myself in disbelief. He was just like me. I read his profile.

He didn't use his real name. He used Cullen, like his brothers but the first name was false. Leo Cullen. I didn't hate it.

He didn't disclose his age but stated his sexual orientation was straight. He would use the chatbox on the site but he wouldn't use a microphone and speak out loud to the site users. He didn't specify his "wills and won'ts". I wondered what his specifications were for filming.

I passed the afternoon with a bath, a movie and room service.

It got to seven o'clock and I wondered if Cullen was ever going to show his face. I grabbed my cellphone and was about to text Eric when the door finally knocked. I almost rolled off from my bed and jogged the whole three steps to the door.

I pressed my face up to the door, looking through the peep-hole.

There he was. The same old jeans from earlier today and a plain white tee-shirt. He was looking down the hall. I swallowed my nerves and opened the door.

"Bella,"

"Hello... Leo," I greeted weakly and stepped backwards from the door.

He let out a low chuckle and walked into my hotel room, lightly pushing the door closed behind him.

"So you figured it out," He nodded to himself, sliding his hands into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah I did. This afternoon," I sat down on the bed, fiddling with my fingers.

"So that's how I know you is it, Bella?"

_Why was he asking me this?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stared up at him confused.

He smiled that crooked grin at me like earlier, his perfectly pearly white teeth flashing at me. I looked down.

Fuck he was beautiful.

What was wrong with me?

"It's not just the site that connects us, Bella,"

I stayed silent. I gradually picked up my gaze until my eyes met Edward's. He was kneeling in front of me.

"You don't remember? You were the first person I spoke to on that website, Bella,"

I was? It was so long ago, I couldn't place his face. Hell, I don't remember anyone I danced for or got myself off for on camera.

I shook my head.

"Two years of that site, Cullen. Ten, twenty minute jobs at the most. I'm hardly going to remember a random face,"

Edward looked up at the ceiling and sort of groaned in frustration then back at me.

"Try and remember, Bella. It's not just that fucking site that connects us... I've been looking for you for years..." He pleaded.

Even his eyes pleaded deeply with me. I gazed into them, desperately trying to find something. I stayed silent for what was probably five, maybe even ten minutes. I went over absolutely everything I could think of. Every person I'd met at university, every person I'd gotten to know on the website. Every friend I made in the years I grew up in Forks...

"Edward Masen?" I whispered.

I was remembering...

I was twelve years old when our school decided to link up with a school across the globe to create 'pen pals' for a school project. Mine was a young boy called Edward Masen, he was fourteen. He lives in Cambridgeshire, London. We completed our school project in six months, we needed at least five letters from our pen pal. I kept writing to Edward for another six months before I lost interest. There had been one photo... his eyes hadn't changed.

Edward let out what seemed like a sigh of relief. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He sat up on his knees and leant closer, and closer...

Right up until I could feel his minty breath on my face.

Right up until I felt his warm lips just about touch mine.

Right up until he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>**squeaks**<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** Everyone's ongoing support with this story is absolutely flabbergasting me and I once again say thankyou. I'm also glad you all like Edward rather than be creeped out by him.  
><em>

* * *

><p>He kissed me.<p>

His lips were warm on mine, molded to mine because I let them. I leant my body back, Edward's followed forward, leaning over me while I gasped, parting my lips. Edward pulled my lower lip between his, lightly sucking. My hands found their way into the organised chaos that was his hair, desperately bringing him closer to me as he released my lip, teasing it with his tongue instead. I allowed mine to find his and a soft moan escaped me.

Fuck he tasted good.

Like polos and candy.

Edward explored my mouth like a pro, massaging and caressing my tongue passionately, I could feel his fingertips skimming the side of my body until he reached the bottom of my shirt and snuck his hand just inside to massage the pads of his thumb at my waist.

Holy fuck, he was touching my skin.

I don't know what I was doing to Edward, but I felt like I was shuddering with anticipation.

What was I doing?

I opened my eyes and firmly pressed my hands to Edward's pecs...

Oh god he was toned!

I was freaking out.

I was creeped out.

I pushed Edward with all the strength I had. He rolled away from me and onto the mattress.

"I'm sorry," He spoke guility and sighed, sitting himself at the edge of the bed and hanging his head in shame.

"I don't understand," I told him honestly. "I don't understand any of this, you're just supposed to be my porno virgin and now you're telling me you know me?" I laughed in almost disbelief, but the truth was I did remember now.

How could I have forgotten his photograph... I still had it, along with the letters. They were in a box in my closet back at Mom and Dad's.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Isabella," He stood to his feet, pacing around my hotel room.

"Then explain," I demanded. I had to screw this guy in a few days time, the least I deserved was to clear the air with one another.

"I came across the site at college. I paid what they wanted to see a girl and clicked a random button like it said... It was you, Bella. There you were on your bed in some lacy red thing, sitting on your knees and leaning over your laptop. It wasn't even your tits I looked at first... I knew you from the eyes, just the same way you remembered me ten minutes ago,"

I couldn't deny it. The Englishman was right.

"I realised it was you, tried to get into the whole thing for five minutes and gave up. I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that,"

"But you don't mind fucking me senseless in a movie?"

"It's not like that," He spoke softly. I was probably frustrating him no doubt, he was doing well to keep his cool.

"I'm older than you, Bella. And obviously was when we used to write..." He continued.

I snorted, amused.

"Duh... continue," I folded my arms.

"I was nearly fifteen, I understood my emotions more than you would have understood yours. I was... beyond disappointed when you never replied to my last letter..."

Now I felt guilty. By the time I received Edward's last letter, I'd reached thirteen and lost interest in writing with an actual pen. Life had become about computers and my father pushing me to work hard at school.

"I knew it was you, I knew what I felt and that I had to find you again somehow. For a few months I gave up. Then I signed up to the site myself for a little extra cash under the influence of my brothers... by then you'd quit,"

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, intrigued.

"To get to know you again..."

It was all becoming too much, I don't know about you, but I was struggling to keep up. What was this fixation people always have with "the past." Why can't people just let things go and get on with their lives

Why couldn't Edward Cullen just be my porn virgin and thats it?

I stood up and walked over to the door.

"I think you should go,"

"G-go?" He blinked.

"Yes. Right now,"

"C'mon, Bella. I'm nervous as hell for next week, you're the only one I can talk to about this,"

"Not tonight, I've had enough," I insisted.

We both sighed instantaneously. Cullen sweeping a hand through his fucking hair. That soft, messy, hair...

"Tomorrow? Can I stop by tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"I just gotta get my head around this stuff,"

Edward hung his head as if in shame and walked out of my room without another word. He was about to walk down the hall when he stopped and turned around.

"I know there were better ways of doing this, Bella. But when I heard your name from Jasper, I didn't have any other choice," He said plainly and left without another word.

I grabbed my keycard from the table and left the room myself, slamming the door like a teenager with a bad mood.

Like a woman on a mission, I walked down two doors and knocked on Eric's door.

* * *

><p><strong>Life's going to be a little busy for the next few days so bare with me on chapter ten.<strong>

**In the meantime, try out my other stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Apologies in the update delay. The combination of working with young children, college work and working in a shop make for a very tired author. I happily bring you chapter ten!_

* * *

><p>Eric opened his door just a little way, I couldn't see inside.<p>

"Hey, Bella Boo... Feeling better?"

"Not really, can I come in?"

I needed my friend.

"Um..." He pondered with a hand on his hip, "I don't know,"

I narrowed my eyebrows in complete confusion.

"Do you have someone in there with you?

"What? No!"

There was a few seconds of silence before Eric sighed and swung the door open. I walked in and practically faceplanted the bed.

"So, what's kickin' chicken?" He said casually, leaning out of the open window for a cigerette.

"Eric, did you know who Edward was before we got here?"

"Edward? What the porn virgin? No," He shook his head, blowing smoke out into the open air.

I sighed laying flat on my back.

"Apparently I did," I muttered.

"What, you guys fuck or something?"

I sat up and laughed. Eric was so blunt.

"Maybe this would be easier if I had!" I flailed my arms around, my voice rising with each word.

Eric threw his cigerette end out of the window, pulled it closed and raced to my side. A supportive arm slid around my shoulder and squeezed me.

"Bella, calm down,"

I took numerous deep breaths and nodded.

"Edward, is a childhood friend," I stared down at the ground.

I replayed my conversation with Edward in my head like a movie reel. He understood his feelings at fifteen? What did that mean? What did it mean now?

I explained everything Edward had said to me, minus the kiss. Eric fitted in a few gasps and 'OMG's' – Yes, that's literally how he says it. I finished with my demand that Edward left before Eric gave me his conclusion.

"So he signed up to a sex film, just to see you again? Aww, it's like fate!" He cooed.

"Things are going to be weird now." I mumbled.

"Bella, it's just a job, people get their 'Friends Reunited' on all the time, maybe it'll make filming easier," He suggested.

"No. Maybe they can get someone to replace Edward?" I wondered.

"Contracts were signed, B. Besides Marcus told me that Jasper and Emmett spent ages trying to find a willing friend to do this job with them. It was only when they mentioned your name that Edward spoke up and offered... I guess now we know why," He laughed awkwardly.

"Hey..." He soothed, putting a friendly hand on my shoulder. "It'll all work out,"

I shook my head and curled up into a ball on Eric's bed. I eventually fell asleep, waking an hour later. I opened one eye to see Eric at his door, sneaking none other but Marcus out of his room. I knew the entire time he had someone here.

Eric was no better than I was. I was kissing on the job, he was... I dreaded to think. I closed my eyes and listened carefully.

"I swear, I didn't know when they signed up," Marcus insisted with a soft tone.

"I believe you... but I don't think Bella is interested. I'm flying her home as soon as filming is finished," Eric whispered.

I peeked one eye open to see the two men.

"What about us?" Marcus asked sadly.

"Just call this what it is, Marcus. A holiday romance. We have jobs to do," Eric's tone was just as sad. I felt pained for him, maybe he'd finally met someone on his level.

I closed my eye again and heard them whisper a hushed goodbye. A few seconds later, the door closed and Eric crawled into bed beside me and went to sleep.

_-BS-_

Eric and I were woken in the morning by the sound of loud knocking. Repeated, loud, knocking. The sound went right through my aching head.

"WHAT!" Eric screeched in fright, sitting up in bed suddenly.

I looked at him over my shoulder and laughed. His eye mask was crooked and nearly hanging from his nose. He reeked of Marcus' cologne.

"You're anything but subtle, my darling Eric," I giggled.

The banging continued. Eric crawled down the bed and off the end to the floor, making his way into the bathroom.

"Gotta learn to be a morning person, Eric!" I called out, laughing.

Suddenly things weren't so funny when I heard the voice out in the hall.

"Bella? Bella? Open up, it's Edward,"

I cupped my hands over my mouth to keep quiet. It seemed silly when I doubted Edward would hear me three doors down.

"Bella? Come on, I'm not leaving till we've straightened shit out,"

He continued.

_Knock._

_Knock._

I threw back the covers and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

_Knock._

"Bella!"

I sighed and pulled the hotel room door open. I saw Edward's fist aim for the door again.

"Alright! Do you want to wake the whole hotel?" I hissed.

"Bella," He breathed, turning around to look at me.

He was dressed casually in dark denim jeans and a white tee-shirt with some kind of British logo on it. A tick of some sorts. It was entirely random to me. His hair was dishevelled. My eyes were locked his long fingers that were combing through his locked. I remembered our kiss from the night before and my body immediately felt flushed.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I asked harshly.

"To talk, discuss. Whatever you want to call it. Just not out here in the hall,"

I slid my hand into the back pocket of my jeans and found my keycard. I felt it between my fingers, pondering before I brought it out. I held it in my palm and nodded.

"Okay,"

"Thank-you," Edward sighed with relief.

I walked up to my hotel room door and shoved the keycard into the slot. I felt Edward's body dangerously close to mine. Almost touching. A part of me wanted to drop everything that had happened in the last twelve hours and let him kiss me again.

Instead I walked straight into the room and threw my keycard onto the bed. I heard the door click close a couple of seconds later. I anticipated that Edward was right behind me. I could see his shadow vaguely in the bedsheets and on the walls. His hands hovered above my shoulders. I turned quickly, he jumped back.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Bella," He began.

"For which part? Freaking me out and acting like a stalker, or for kissing me?" I folded my arms and looked down at my sock covered feet. It seemed more sensible than looking into Edward's dazzling eyes.

"Both?" He spoke optimistically.

We both chuckled quietly.

"For the first part, I'm incredibly apologetic, Miss Swan, I approached our reunion in the wrong way, I didn't mean to scare you,"

I somehow knew that Edward was being genuine. When certain things happen, at the time you think you're dealing with them appropriately or in the only way you know how. It's only when it's all over that you realize you could have handled it better.

"And for the second part?" I finally looked up. Edward's eyes looked regretfully sad. I'd forgotten all about him for so long, I imagined he must have felt deflated to see that I'd forgotten and he hadn't.

"I won't apologize for that. That kiss was the single, most perfect kiss of my life, Bella,"

I smiled.

"And hey, Wednesday will be even better when I get to screw you too," He winked at me and laughed.

I laughed too and nudged him in the arm.

"Hey!" He rubbed his arm in his attempt to fake injury, though his laughs told me I hadn't hurt him.

We both fell into that awkward silence. Like the kind when you receive a Christmas present you really hate but still say thank-you. I sat down on the edge of the bed, Edward eventually sat next to me with his hands in his lap.

"Bella, I'm petrified," He whispered.

"What of?"

"All of this. Wednesday. Having to act like someone I'm not and take advantage of you,"

I could hear how truly terrified he was in his voice. I shifted backwards on the bed and crossed my legs, turning to face my childhood friend and I grabbed his hand without hestitation. The words came out before I registered them in my mind.

"Stay with me this weekend, spend time together," I babbled.

"What?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed at me with his confusion.

I could understand why, I'd gone from bitch to sympathetic within a few minutes.

"You wanted to get to know me again right? Let's do it. I can prepare you for our day on set. I have stories, I can listen to you. Maybe make this entire thing easier on you. It can't have been easy to agree to though I'm sure Emmett managed to persuade you. Let me help,"

"Yeah?" He lifted his head, perking up a little bit.

I nodded, a smile forming on my lips. Edward was soon nodding with me.

"Okay, Miss Professional. Where do we start?"

My stomach growled and I laughed.

"First we start with breakfast," I grinned, reaching for the phone to call room service.

Edward leant across with me. Just as I lifted the telephone handset, Edward's large hand completely covered mine and put the phone back down.

"If we're doing this, Swan. I'm doing it properly. Let me take you out for breakfast?"

"London style?" I asked, tempted.

He looked at our hands, his still covering mine. It was warm, his palm was soft. It felt good. He chuckled, his smile becoming a small smirk and nodded.

"London style,"

* * *

><p><strong>This story should update again tomorrow!<strong>

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** Second update of the day. I'm spoiling you, I know! Everyone's reviews are so amazing and I'd just like to thank everyone who does review, it means a lot to me._

* * *

><p>Edward had been gracious enough to wait in the hotel lobby while I showered and changed. Not that it would have bothered me if he oggled or gawped. A few days and he'd be seeing it all. I had nothing to hide.<p>

I threw on white cotton pants and a black camisole top that clung to my flat stomach. It was the body part I was most proud of. I didn't work out and I ate whatever I liked.

Yes, I'm one of _those_ bitches.

I grabbed a bag and put it over my shoulder so it went across my chest. It was always the safest way to carry belongings in my opinion.

Cellphone, keycard, cash and credit card and a condom. I think I was ready.

All will become clear with the condom.

I met Edward down at the lobby. He held out his arm and I stared.

"Take the arm, Bella. I'm your British tourguide remember, allow me to...tour... you," He raised an eyebrow, questioning what he was saying. I laughed.

"Come on then, feed me," I grinned and we walked outside into sunny London.

We walked in silence for what seemed like an hour. Edward pulled me onto a tour bus, he said if I only intended on coming to London once, this was the best way to see everything. We sat on the top, open deck and drove past Canary Wharf, London Bridge and past Big Ben, Westminster and the London Eye. Everything looked so... British.

Edward slid his arm around my lower back and leaned in close to whisper.

"I've got two tickets for the London Eye tomorrow night, you really can see everything from up there. Will you come?" He asked hopefully.

I leant my head back so I could see Edward, but not so close that our noses nearly touched.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Why not... could be fun," I convinced him and myself.

We got off the bus at somewhere known as Trafalgar Square. My stomach was raging.

"God, Bella, was that you?" Edward chuckled and nodded with a shy expression.

"Let's find somewhere quiet for brunch, I think we missed breakfast,"

"I blame you for playing tourguide," I teased. I'd loved every moment really. "But let's go somewhere busy for food," I suggested, though I wasn't really going to give him a choice in the matter.

"Busy? Isn't quiet better so we can talk,"

I shook my head insistantly.

"Somewhere busy, trust me," I winked.

Though I probably shouldn't have told him to trust me. If we got caught doing what I had planned, we could be arrested.

"Busy it is then," Edward nodded looking around.

He pointed in the direction of a diner type place and we headed in that direction. I was aware of the evident smirk on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Nothing," I chirped innocently and walked through the door he held open.

We were led to a booth. I would have preferred a table in the middle of the room but this was fine too, it wouldn't leave Cullen _too_ concealed.

I smiled happily to myself once we were seated and buried my face into the menu. I slipped off my ballet pump shoe and as if I was minding my own business, I rubbed my foot along the inside of Edward's leg. I giggled softly watching his entire body go rigid.

"Relax... or people will notice,"

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered, nervously.

"Call it training," I grinned, "Now relax," I demanded and watched Edward's shoulders untense.

I allowed my foot to continue it's journey along the inside of his leg, applying a little more pressure once I reached his thigh. My body contact only briefly broke with him when he felt the need to adjust in his seat.

"Are you feeling okay, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"F-fine," He coughed out and stared up at the waitress who was now at our table awaiting our order.

She wasn't unfortunate looking, or at least in my opinion. Perhaps Edward's opinion was different. She had light blonde hair and her work blouse was a little tight around her tits, an area which she looked rather blessed in. Edward and I glanced over the menus, I moved the bottom of my foot, right against the growing bulge in his jeans, subtly moving my foot in a stroking motion.

"Mm!" Edward squeaked in surprise.

It was a struggle to stifle my laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sir, is there a problem?" Miss Big Boobs asked, concerned.

"Yes, Mr Cullen, is there a problem?" I tilted my head, amused, backing my foot away for the time being.

Edward inhaled a deep breath through his flusters and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine thankyou, I'll have a full English breakfast and a mug of tea," He asked, politely.

I liked that about Cullen. He was polite to everyone he came across, I couldn't say that I always had the same manner.

"And for you, Miss?"

"I'll have the same," I smiled.

I imagined this 'full English' was covered in grease, but who the hell cared?

As soon as the waitress walked away, I began rubbing my foot slowly against Edward's crotch again. The diner was busy, but it wasn't so loud that I couldn't hear Edward's groan.

"Fuck, Bella, what are you doing?"

I was getting what I wanted.

I succeeded too.

Rock hard.

"I told you, training,"

"How is almost jerking me off in a restaurant training?" He asked, utterly bewieldered.

"Tell me, Cullen," I smirked, putting on my best sultry working voice, "Do you think it's sexy when filming, or having sex with a beautiful woman full stop, to spend ages fiddling around with the condom?"

"Um... No?" Edward looked around him constantly, as if embarassed to be having this conversation. I distracted him once more with my foot.

"Ungh! Seriously, Bella," He grunted.

I couldn't let onto him that the sound of his arousal was making me squeeze my own thighs together.

The food was brought over quickly. Impressive was definitely one word for a full English breakfast. It had everything. Bacon, eggs, toast, fried mushrooms and grilled tomatoes, sausages and round black things I didn't know what they were. I gave them to Edward, they scared me.

Edward ate with one hand under the table, I could feel his hand against my foot everytime he adjusted his jeans, trying to get comfortable.

I bit into a slice of toast and started to tease him again. Once I'd finished the slice, I went into bag, pulling out the little foil packet.

"Ready?" I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"For what?"

"To put this on before anyone sees you," I told him with a voice as if I was asking him to do something that was totally normal in public.

"What? Here?"

"Yes, Edward. Right here. On set, you gotta put this thing on before either of us lose our groove and it's not fun for the viewer to watch you wrap your dick," I told him bluntly.

"Do you have to say dick that loudly?" Edward mumbled, "We could get arrested for this, you know,"

"We won't, if you're quick enough,"

Edward sighed and look around. I heard the sound of his zipper tugging down. I fought off my urge to really touch him. Edward's palm was displayed in front of me and I smiled. I peeled the top off the condom wrapper and placed the little package in his palm.

"Remain calm and no-one will ever know," I whispered.

"Are you going to move your foot?"

"No way, some part of me has got to have a close up show," I laughed and sipped my mug of tea contently.

My eyes watched Edward the entire time. He sucked in a deep breath and I could tell he was lifting his hips to loosen his jeans and quickly shimmying down what I damn hoped were boxer shorts. He pulled them down so they covered my toes.

Dammit.

Yes, I'd been secretly hoping throughout brunch to cop a sneaky feel.

Edward's face remained straight, he only looked down beneath the table once. Five seconds later, his hips were lifting again and my foot was free. I slipped it back into my shoe and I heard his zipper fasten. Edward slammed his hands onto the table, empty wrapped between his fingers and grinned like a kid at Christmas.

"Do I pass, Miss Swan?" His grin turned into that familiar crooked smile, my inner Swan swooned.

Edward shuffled out of the booth and walked down to a seperate counter to pay the bill. I grabbed the condom wrapper and shoved it into my bag. I'd been risky, but I wasn't totally stupid by leaving behind the evidence.

Edward walked back over and stood directly in front of me. I could see his hard cock twitching and straining in his jeans.

Fuck...

"I can't walk around all day like this, Bella. Shall we go and hang out at the hotel?" He asked, his low voice singing to me while holding his hand out to me.

"I... Um..."

_Jeez, Swan, what are you doing?_

"C'mon, talking and hanging out, Bella, like you said. I'll make sure you keep your feet to yourself," He winked and I immedately took his hand.

Gulp!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!<strong>

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **I bring you chapter twelve! I am trying not to make the chapters too long, but the words just keep coming! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Edward and I stumbled into my hotel room in fits of laughter. Edward rolled onto the bed, holding his stomach in laughter pain, I pushed the door closed with my ass and looked over at him. He was taking quick breaths, stemming his laughter, his tee-shirt had slid up his torso, revealing the subtle abs rippling his stomach. I inhaled a nervous breath of my own and Edward sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows.<p>

"You're damn lucky I've deflated downstairs, Swan," Edward teased, stuffing a hand into his jeans and pulling out the latex condom, I squeaked.

"Relax, I'm kidding!" He laughed and leant over the bed, throwing the 'half-used' condom in the trash. I wondered if Edward's sense of humour came from Emmett a little.

"That was kind of fun abck there though," He admitted, cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if your ass got arrested," I laughed, taking the few steps towards the bed.

"If I was going down, I'd be taking you right down with me, baby," Edward winked and my stomach flipped. I knew what he said was tongue in cheek but I found myself wanting to say _"Sure, I'll go down with you anyday,"_

"Thank-you for breakfast," I smiled.

Edward held up a hand as if to tell me it was no bother at all, he was happy to have brought us food. I sat down on the bed beside him and laid back, rolling onto my side so I could catch eye contact with him.

"Why do you do this, Swan?"

"What?" I asked, clueless.

"This porn thing, why do you do it?"

"Would you believe me if I said I enjoy it?" I shrugged.

"A little bit,"

"I'm not into the whole relationship thing, Edward. If I got into one, I wouldn't know what I was doing. Casual sex, fantasy sex, hardcore sex, good money and adoring fans, it beats risking getting hurt,"

My little speech had started confidently, as I continued, my words turned into mumbles and I was staring at the sheets, feeling the soft material of them between my fingers.

"You've never had a relationship?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Is that so shocking?" I looked up.

He pursed his perfect lips together and nodded a little bit.

"You're a beautiful girl, Bella. Who wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Silence. He didn't answer me. Maybe I was supposed to answer his question?

"What about you? Ex-wife, girlfriends, an adorable but illegitimate child as a result of a high school fling?"

"None of the above," He told me, shuffling across the bed closer to me. I tried not to notice.

"No? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately, Edward?"

I traced the fingertip of my index finger along his stubbled jawline, it didn't tickle, his skin felt perfect. When I reached that little part of his face between his jawline and ear, my hand found it's way into his hair, my fingers combed back his soft, untidy hair. I thought I could hear Edward humming contently and I smiled.

"How could you not have a girlfriend?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Some guys wait for the right girl, Bella,"

"Don't tell me you're a virgin as well as a porn virgin?" I chuckled softly, moving my hand away.

Edward laughed heartily.

"No, no. I've dated, been with a few girls when I was in university. Just nothing real, you know?"

I knew.

We spent the next few hours chatting, relaying childhood stories and adolescent stories. Some of his childhood stories I could actually recall, it was a pleasant surprise. I learnt that Edward went to medical school for a while but dropped out when his Grandmother died.

"I'll go back," He insisted. "I just needed time out, my Mum took it badly, I wanted to look after her,"

He told me how Emmett and Jasper convinced him to do this film. They'd asked both of their girlfriends and spent a month begging Edward, told him it was an easy way to get laid after going with just his right hand for six months. It was only when Edward asked for more details to shut Emmett up, that my name was finally dropped. Edward felt he'd somehow got lucky.

"Seriously, Bella, no facebook or anything. You're the hardest penpal ever to find," He laughed.

"You mean you had others?" I exaggerated a gasp, pretending to be insulted.

Edward chuckled and put his hand to my face, brushing stray hairs behind my ear. The pad of his thumb brushed repeatedly across my temple. I slowly brought my face closer to his, our foreheads almost touching.

"One penpal, and she was the greatest... even if airmail is slow,"

A quiet, girly giggle escaped me. My shoulders shook gently, both of our bodies did until our heads touched together gently. He was warm.

"We should have discovered email," I whispered.

Both of us nodded together, I think it was Edward's doing.

"Yes, we should have," He agreed and closed his eyes.

Fuck, was he going to kiss me?

My eyes fluttered closed, Edward's lips must have parted, I could feel his hot breath on my face. It was making me dizzy.

I could feel his breath getting closer and closer...

_Knock!_

We scrambled apart, I sat in my pillows, the opposite end of the bed. Edward got up and pulled down his top with one hand, opening the door with the other.

It was Emmett.

"C'mon dude, put it back in your pants, we've got waxing appointments,"

I snorted. Edward turned round to me and looked alarmed.

"It's not that bad, trust me," I promised.

Emmett peeked into the room and slapped his little brother on the shoulder.

"Meet you downstairs. Hey B," He winked and left within moments.

Edward patted his pockets, making sure he had everything and then looked over at me, curled up on the bed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night? The Eye?" He reminded, perhaps worried that I'd forgotten.

"I'll be there," I smiled and watched him leave.

He pulled the door closed himself, I was free to stay comfortable on the bed and totally confused about my feelings. This was a job, I never usually had time to get 'aquainted' with my castmates or fuck-toys as Eric often called them.

Edward was different.

Life in London was getting complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **This chapter is more of a gap filler, I didn't want to put the big London Eye trip in the same chapter and result in the entire chapter being too long for my liking. Plus readers have been asking for a bit more Eric so here it is! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Eric dragged me out early on Sunday morning to finally do lingerie shopping for tomorrow. I slid on a pair of sunglasses, hiding my tired eyes. They matched my lazy sweatpants and hoodie combo perfectly... not. But I didn't care. Eric dragged me in and out of shops down Oxford Street when really all I needed was something like <em>Agent Provocateur<em>. Eric had me going into perfume shops, making me smell all of these different scents, choosing one that would make Marcus positively swoon the next time they came face to face.

"So this is to impress the guy you're _not_ banging, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's right," Eric insisted and waved his wrist in my face, making me smell the new _Calvin Klein._

"That one," I told him, begging to get this over with so I could prance around the changing rooms in slutty underwear.

Eric squealed in agreement excitedly, paid for his goods, and practically yanked me out of the store and down the street. He linked his arm with mine and we walked down the streets, looking all around us like total tourists.

"Hey, Bella Boo, you know what we should do, get a British _McDonalds_, eat until we feel sick and then go on the London Eye," Eric grinned.

I laughed nervously.

"I think British _McDonalds_ is the same as our _McDonalds_, Eric, and it'll all go straight to your booty... besides, I already have tickets for the eye,"

It was kind of true, I just didn't _have them_, have them.

"You do? Ooh look," Eric tilted his head at a shop, "Ann Summers, that looks like what we need,"

I nodded and followed Eric in. My eyes immediately locked onto a red satin animal print bra and panties set. I wondered if Edward would like it. I started to browse through the sizes.

"Yeah... I'm going on it with Edward later," I mentioned casually. Eric put his hand on my shoulder and gasped.

"Bella, you serious? Do you know what you're doing?"

I shrugged, picking up a bright pink, plunge bra. I guessed it would be Emmett's kind of thing, either that or something that had peep holes.

"Not really, I guess that's the fun of it,"

I put the pink bra down and continued walking around. Eric followed behind like my little lap-dog, asking continuous questions about Edward and I.

"Did you kiss him again?"

"No,"

"Did he try?"

"No, he's not like that,"

"Bella, he did it before,"

"Momentary lapse,"

"Is this a date?"

I went quiet. Mainly because I'd found the perfect outfit to seduce Emmett in. Our 'date' was the restaurant. And I was looking at a crotchless maid's lingerie set. If I wore a dress, I could be pretty comfortable until I stripped off.

"Definitely Emmett's thing," I muttered.

"Bella?" Eric asked, confused.

"What? Oh, I don't know what it is, Eric, stop asking questions and find me something classy to wear for Jasper,"

I found a lacy underwear set to wear for Jasper, now I needed something for Edward. I'd neglected to mention to Eric that the red set may also be for Edward as well as for myself.

Eric was browsing through a sale rack and waved various bras at me, I shook my head. Nothing really stood out. That was until I looked right ahead of me. A black, lace balconette, with a mesh body. My fingers swept over the satin cups of the bra and I smiled. The slight body beneath the underwire would flatter my stomach perfectly. I hoped it would say 'sexy love-making' to the viewers.

"Tonight is so a date, Bella Boo. It's not as if you're going out of your way to spend time with the other Cullens," Eric mentioned, squirting passionfruit lube onto his finger and licking it off, "Mm I'm getting this," He grinned.

"They haven't honoured me with the same," I shot back. "Grab me the cherry one," I added, noticing Eric's own pile of shopping.

I threw all four sets onto the counter and paid with my credit card. I agreed to catch lunch with Eric and then I insisted on going back to the hotel and running through tomorrow's script before getting ready to see Edward.

My double cheeseburger and fries went down a treat. I was actually ready for a nap by the time I got back to the hotel. My cellphone buzzed against my ass and I reached into my back pocket for the phone, glancing at the message.

**I'll meet you out front around seven.**

**Look beautiful... Not that it's hard**

**Edward.**

My body came over with a weird, warm feeling. I was smiling. I put my phone away and walked through the revolving doors of the hotel and into the lobby. Eric was beside me.

"Need some help running lines, B?"

"Actually, I think I'll catch a nap before later. Go call Marcus, I know you want to," I smiled fondly at my best friend and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you know,"

I kept my clear smile.

Eric pretended to freak.

"Cullen's making you go soft, Boo,"

I scolded Eric and slapped him in the arm, knowing he could be right. I said my goodbyes and caught the next elevator upstairs.

I had to get ready for tonight. I felt nearly sick with nerves.

I locked myself in my hotel room and threw my shopping bags to the floor. To calm my nerves, I knelt down at the mini-bar fridge and raided.

"A can of vodka and cola ought to do it," I whispered to myself.

After long bubble bath with a comedy movie on the wall, I felt a lot more human.

After blow-drying my hair and putting on a subtle layer of make-up. I felt beautiful for Edward, like he'd requested.

After dressing myself in skin-tight denim blue jeans, boots that stopped below the knee and a fancy black top with a sinking neckline... I felt like a fucking wreck.

I glanced at the digital clock in the corner.

Six fifty-nine.

My phone buzzed.

**I'm downstairs.**

**Edward.**

Seven o'clock on the dot.

I was ready.

But was I ready for Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>Until tomorrow...<strong>

**Or later...**

**We'll see ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! But I'm still aiming for under 2000 anywho, enough from me, it's date time! This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend SkittlesShaw, who was also my 100th review on this story!_

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the elevator to meet Edward. I looked straight ahead and could see him by the revolving doors. He had his back to me but I knew that <em>'I'm trying to be a rockstar'<em> hair anywhere. His hands were buried in the pockets of his black pants. He was wearing a warm looking jacket, something I hadn't thought of bringing.

I nervously stepped up to him and tapped his shoulder once. He turned around and greeted me with a sparkling smile, flashing his white teeth.

"Good evening, Bella," He smiled, "I'm glad you could come,"

I couldn't find any words, I nodded and smile, a squeaky _"mmhm"_ may have escaped.

"Shall we go?" Edward chuckled, maybe at me. I felt like so far I was behaving much like a teenage girl.

I coughed.

"Yes, lets," I agreed and followed him outside in the cool, London air.

"I thought we'd get the tube to Westminster rather than a cab, people are still getting out of work and it's horribly busy," Edward told me, moving his hand to press against the small of my back while we walked.

"The tube? That's like our subway right?" I checked.

Edward laughed.

"You're such a tourist, Swan,"

"I'm glad I amuse you," I mumbled, a little embarrassed.

I think Edward must have sensed my shyness, as while we walked, he leant down and pressed his lips to my temple in a firm kiss.

"C'mon, we'll be there in no time," He grinned and led me down the steps into the underground station.

_-BS-_

Edward was nice enough to pay for my travel ticket and within ten minutes we were walking along the banks of Westminster. There were a few other tourist looking people around and if I looked over the wall, there were several people on a boat going down the River Thames.

We stopped outside of the Houses of Parliament, I could see the London Eye in front of me, it wasn't exactly hard to miss. Edward was being an attentive tourguide, making sure I didn't miss a thing. It was growing increasingly difficult to pretend that we only went as far as collegues and maybe friends at a stretch... The truth was, Edward Cullen seemed pretty perfect. Pretty perfect in every department. He was polite, trusting, attentive, great kisser and he could put a condom on his dick in public without getting caught.

Not that putting a condom on quickly is a vital factor if I was choosing a potential... lover... man type friend.

I was tilting my head up to look at Big Ben when Edward's arms round my waist, sliding them around me from behind. He was like my leaning post. It was nice.

"You should let me take a photograph of you here," Edward suggested.

"Why?"

"To remember your trip," He paused, "Who knows when you might be back," His voice lowered with a sad tone to it.

I decided not to say anything, I looked down at the ground and pondered Edward's words. I fished around in my bag for my camera and slid away from his loose hold on me, putting the camera in his hand as I did so.

"Okay," I smiled and stood in line with the mahoosive clock and the Houses of Parliament.

Edward chuckled and told me to say cheese, I offered him the middle finger instead but he politely declined. I smiled, three seconds later I had a photograph I actually quite liked.

I balanced on the spot from foot to foot, trying to find some relief from my boots. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Constipated, Swan?" He laughed heartily. I nudged him in the arm with a fake expression.

"My feet hurt," I whined and pouted. Edward chuckled and looked over at the London Eye and then at poor little me.

Just then, Edward stood in front of me and bent down.

"Climb on, Princess Swan,"

"What?"

"Come on, your feet hurt, so I'll carry you and massage them later," He said very matter-of-factly.

I slid my arms over his shoulders and around his neck gently. Quicker than I knew, his strong hands were gripping my thighs and he pulled me up, holding me securely against him and walked to the crossing.

"Don't drop me," I begged.

Edward just managed to turn his head so our eyes met, he was... oh god he was smirking.

"Shame, if I did, I could play doctor," His eyebrows wiggled, making me snort out in laughter and I buried my face in his shoulders.

_-BS-_

Just as we reached the queue, Edward started to purposely bounce me while he walked.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Me? Oh just imagining what it'd be like if you were facing me instead and today was Wednesday instead of Sunday," He replied, innocently.

I grinned to myself.

"Mr Cullen, are you fantasizing about having sex with me?"

I wondered if I could strategically move my foot, tease him with a little friction. However instead, I found myself being gently lowered to the floor and Edward's arm back around my waist, pulling me into his side as we walked together up the ramp to our final destination. He handed over the tickets and the furry faced dude inspected them.

"Just a couple of minutes until your pod is ready, Sir,"

Our pod?

It made me chuckle thinking that the glass thing that we'd be sitting in was called a pod. You say pod, I think peas!

Moments later, we were escorted into the glass pod. There was a long bench running through the middle of it. Displayed on it was an ice bucket and two champagne flutes. I looked at the pod next to us, it was filled with people. I heard the pop on the cork of the champagne bottle and turned to Edward.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Everyone else?" He repeated. I pointed the pods either side of us.

"Oh. I paid for us to have what they call a VIP pod. We're alone and get to share champagne," He looked at me worriedly. Like I wouldn't approve. It was actually a relief.

We were shut in our little enclosure and the big wheel type contraption started to move. Edward rose to his feet and walked towards me, I took the glass of bubbly that he offered.

"A toast?" He suggested.

"What are we toasting?"

Edward looked thoughtful.

"To working together?"

He shook his head.

"A little I suppose," He raised his glass a little, "To friends reunited,"

"Friends reunited," I agreed and our glasses clinked together gently.

I took a sip of the cold alcohol and felt it glide down my dry, nervous throat. The entire time Edward and I just stared at each other. It almost felt as if we were staring into each others souls.

I finally managed to pull my gaze away from those beautiful green eyes and I bravely walked to the side of the pod, looking out at London.

It was breathtaking.

Covered in lights. The buildings were nothing like New York but it was still incredible, a different kind of incredible. I saw lights along the river's edge, highlighting the Thames to me. London looked far prettier in the dark.

I shivered a little and Edward came up behind me and draped his jacket over my shoulders. Without a word, I instinctivly pulled it comfortable and leant against him.

"Thank-you," I whispered.

"You're welcome, Bella," He stayed behind me. I willed for his hands to touch me somewhere. Anywhere.

"So, tomorrow's the big day," He stated. There was a certain tone in his voice that I was unsure about.

"Yeah... are you coming down to the set?"

Edward sighed softly, our bodies were in such close proximity that I could feel his arm lifting. No doubt he was combing his fingers through his hair.

"No, I don't think I can," He responded.

I turned around and leant against the metal rail, looking up at Edward curiously. Sure enough, his fingers were just leaving his hair and sliding down his face in what seemed like distress.

My heart sank at his pain.

"Why not?" I wondered vocally.

"I don't think I can stand in a room and watch you..."

"You've seen my films," I interjected.

"Not a whole one," Edward corrected me to my surprise, "Just clips to check that you really were who I thought,"

"Oh,"

Emmett had clearly no idea what he was talking about when he mentioned Edward locking himself in his room.

Then out of the blue, Edward blurted:

"Bella, I can't stand in a room and watch other men touch you when it should be me!"

I inhaled a deep breath and knocked back my champagne.

Was I ready for this?

"I can't watch my brother's kiss you, touch you, fuck you," He continued.

"Edward, it's just a job, and on Wednesday it will be you,"

"Yes it will. But not in the way it should be,"

Edward stepped closer to me again. His fingers swept my hair over my shoulder, causing his jacket to fall and I shivered in surprise. My knees started to bend for it when Edward pressed his fingertip to my lips.

"Don't,"

I said nothing.

"Bella, don't tell me you didn't feel it when I kissed you the other day, and don't tell me you haven't been thinking about everything constantly because I kissed you... just,"

Edward's eyes closed, his face was edging ever closer to mine. I could smell his deep aftershave, our noses were touching...

I closed my eyes and without hesitation, my arms round their way around his neck, pulling him down to me in preparation.

Our lips tenderly touched.

Edward Cullen was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>**squeaks**<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Thankyou everyone for their reviews over the last couple of days, everyone's concern regarding Bella's relationship with Edward and the movies is sweet. I don't want to give anything away so all I can say is... trust me. Here we go!_

* * *

><p>We couldn't wait to get off the London Eye. It was a damn relief when we did. Edward hailed us a black cab and we made out like teenagers the entire way back to my hotel<p>

Edward and I were a giggling, chuckling mess as we walked down the hall to my hotel room. His hands were firmly gripping my waist, his face nuzzling into my neck, I could hear him inhale my perfume.

We reached my door and I stumbled with the key card, trying to shove it into it's slot. It wasn't easy when Edward's hands were skimming the sides of my body.

"Need help?" He mumbled into my neck, almost pressing me against the door.

Would it be bad to let him take me right here?

"Depends, can you stand not touching me for ten seconds so I can get the door open?" I asked softly.

"I always need to touch you, Swan," His hand slid around my waist to rest on my stomach.

He took the key card from my grasp and slipped it perfectly into the slot and opened the door. I turned around to face Edward, reaching up to lightly touch his lips like I had done so many times in the last hour.

My feet started to walk backwards as Edward walked forwards. The door clicked closed and we fell onto the bed in a steamy, hand roaming mess.

I kicked off my shoes and laid in the middle of the bed, Edward's body hovering over mine. He leant down and caught my lips in quick kisses. I needed more. I balanced on my elbows and lifted my body up, kissing Edward in a way that was completely new to me, with feeling, with passion. His breaths were becoming heavy and he mumbled between kisses.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You're not chickening out on me now are you?" I smiled, feeling Edward's fingertips disappear under the hem of my top.

He shook his head and lowered his hips allowing me to feel his obvious erection against his thighs, I whimpered at the feel.

"Never," He murmured and rolled over to lay on his back, quickly grabbing my thigh to hook over his body and bring me with him.

I was comfortable in his lap. I could see his cock straining in his jeans much like the other morning. Edward's hands were pulling my top up slowly, occasionally his palm would brush against my stomach. I broke out in goose flesh and found myself unexpectedly grinding up against Edward.

"Fuck, Bella," He groaned. I tugged my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere behind me. Edward's hands found my slender waist, he held me tight, urging my body against his.

I leant down, supporting my body with one hand next to his head. His uncontrollable hair stuck out in every direction on my pillows. I chuckled at the sight of him, he looked completely innocent and oblivious.

"What?"

"Nothing," I assured and our foreheads touched, enabling me to seek out Edward's deep green eyes. Even now I still felt like I was seeing something in a person I'd never seen before, our souls entwined and genuine emotion for someone.

Our eyes continued to lock while my free hand found the buttons on Edward's shirt, I pulled them open one by one and sat up as the material fell open.

I gasped.

"Shit," Edward muttered, "I forgot,"

Edward's body was perfection. Through his right nipple was a small ring. His chest was toned and muscular, as was his stomach, he was ripped but he didn't look like he went over the top with working out. But parts of his body were flushing a painful colour of pink.

I ghosted my fingertips over the worst areas. He didn't wince when I accidently touched him.

"Is this..."

"A reaction to that fucking wax? Yeah," He finished, "It looked worse yesterday,"

"I'm sorry," I told him and wriggled down his legs, my sex brushing briefly against the rock hard bulge in his pants causing a low groan to escape.

"God, warn me before you do that," He chuckled.

I smirked up at his curious face and swept my tongue over my lips before I began to plant open mouthed kisses over his sore stomach. I gradually worked my way up his body, one hand unbuckling the belt on his pants and tugging down the zip as I did. My mouth eventually reached his nipple ring and I gently tugged on it with my lips, I heard him hiss out delightfully.

"Fuck, baby," He breathed deeply. His hands went down to the waist on his pants, wriggling them off. I moved from his lap to his side and watched him kick the clothing off the bed.

His cock tented clearly in his boxer shorts. They looked cotton and tight around the leg. Edward rolled onto his side and lightly caressed the swell of my breasts, feeling out the satin material of my bra. My peaking nipple was obvious, I knew it. Even more so when the pad of Edward's thumb lightly flicked over my right bud, causing what I hoped to be a heavenly gasp escape.

"You're so beautiful,"

I found myself blushing for probably the hundreth time around Edward, no-one ever made me blush.

I stroked my hand down Edward's chest, watching myself as I did so.

"Does it hurt if I do that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I've got um, lotion for it," He smiled.

"Got it here?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, Edward laughed.

"Yeah, it's down there in my boxers," He laughed, "Or maybe I'm just really pleased to see you," He winked.

Edward pressed his lips to mine again gently, he groaned and pressed his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. A request I granted instantly. His tongue massaged mine, he felt hot and tasted like something out of this world. Edward pushed my hands away from his body and found the elasticated waist of my jeans. I lifted my hips instinctively and the kiss broke to let him kneel and pull the clothes off, leaving me in my new animal print lingerie. An almost feral growl ripped from Edward's chest.

"You look so... I don't know if I can bare to take this off you," He told me, hooking two fingers into the band of thong panties and pressing his thumb against the damp patch.

"Bella... Fuck that's so... Jeez,"

A man unable to string together a coherant sentence. That was another new thing to me. I pressed my feet to the bed and lifted my hips, Edward sliding the skimpy underwear down my thighs, then my calves, until they came off at my feet and Edward threw them aside.

Normally, once I'm naked, I'm just used to a man burying his face into me. Edward didnt do that. He massaged his hands along my inner thighs until his fingertips touched the place I ached for him most. One digit slipped inside me with ease, I moaned out in delight.

"Bella, you're so... Fuck you're hot,"

His finger pumped slowly in and out of me, I rolled my hips in time with his movements, feeling as if he was driving further with each movement. I lifted my head and searched around frantically.

"What is it?" Edward panicked and withdrew his finger, I whimpered instantly at the loss of contact.

"Condom," I said matter-of-factly.

Right then, Edward rid himself of his boxers, freeing his painful erection. It slapped against his stomach with a thwack, I managed not to laugh at the sound. But my god was he perfect to look at. With a deliciously, sexy smirk, Edward hovered over me. The material of my bra stroked against his chest, the swollen head of his cock pressing against my dripping wet sex. I looked up into his eyes and he whispered after a soft kiss.

"Both clean remember," He kissed me and sucked my lower lip between his, letting it go with a pop.

I took birth control so I didn't hesitate. I nodded and bent one leg, parting them a little further.

He entered me slowly. As if he was savouring every second. He settled comfortably within me for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in harder this time, burying himself completely inside me. We moaned simultanously. He felt right. I lifted my legs and crossed them around his back loosely. I felt his large hand grab my ankle, holding onto me for leverage as he found his pace.

His face buried in the crook of my neck, my hands found his hair, my fingers twisting within his locks. I arched my back, my breasts pressing against his chest. His hand left my ankle though my legs didn't. One hand gripped my waist, the other tugged down the cup of my bra and Edward's face left my neck so his tongue could lap at my sensitive nipple.

I mewled out in pleasure, Edward's pace building. With each thrust he felt deeper, each movement made me tense up. Edward's thrusts were becoming more erratic, more intense, his teeth gently pulling on my nipple.

"Fuck, Bella!" He groaned, digging his fingers into my waist. I used his hair to pull his face back to mine, kissing him deeply.

My climax took hold of me before I even had time to register my emotions. I felt a knot in my stomach tighten, my body tensing all over. I breathed against Edward's lips and he whispered.

"Let go, baby... I can't... fuck!"

My body trembled. I shook beneath Edward's hot body, calling out his name while my hips bucked almost violently with my orgasm. I could feel Edward's cock twitch and release his load within me, a long groan coming from his lips.

We both took deep, panting breaths. Edward's body collapsed ontop of mine in bliss, he was still buried deep inside me...

We molded together perfectly. I didn't want him to move.

Everything had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>What's our Bella going to do now?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** A Saturday update for you all! I should also update tomorrow and Monday but then there will be nothing for possibly a week due to all things hectic! Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The sun that glared through the window awoke me. I squinted my eyes and put my arm up in front of my face to act as a shield. My angling was all wrong. Instead I pulled up the covers and nestled myself under Edward's arm.<p>

Yep, Edward's arm.

I'd let him stay the night.

Actually I didn't even ask him to, I'd simply let it happen.

I let the events of last night happen, twice.

I felt him roll over onto his side, snaking his hand over my naked waist and down to cup my ass. He gave me a gentle squeeze and chuckled, placing a light kiss to my forehead.

"Mmm, morning," He murmured against my flushed skin, "You feel hot, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled, hooking my leg over his waist.

"That's a dangerous way to lay, Isabella. Who knows what I could do," He laughed quietly, teasing my intimate area with his morning wood.

_God he felt..._

"Ungh, don't!" I whimpered and tried to scramble away with a giggle. I grinned when Edward pulled me back to him for sweet, warm cuddles.

His arms wrapped right around my tiny body, I was so tight against his chest that I could feel his heartbeat. Maybe I could feel our hearts beating together.

I thought I could.

I heard my phone chime with it's alarm. I had to leave soon.

I tilted my head and caught Edward's lips with my own. I kissed him slowly, it was sensual.

He hummed softly then whispered.

"What was that for?"

"You mean I need an excuse now?" I questioned.

"Never, baby," He smiled warmly. This time he kissed me, deeply and his hand slid around to the back of my head, burying those long fingers amoungst my tresses.

I pulled away relucantly only seconds later.

"I have to get ready," I whispered with my eyes still closed.

"You're due on set, I know," I opened my eyes to see Edward's sad ones.

It sent a chill down my spine. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella... I like you, you know that, right?"

I nodded.

"I think last night established that, Edward," I chuckled in my attempt to lighten the mood. Somehow I knew where this conversation was headed.

"Oh har-har," Edward rolled his eyes sarcastically, his tickling fingers to my waist told me he was goofing around.

"I felt something for you all those years ago too, maybe in a _'I was fifteen and intrigued'_ kind of a way but I did. Seeing you on that site made me take this job but..."

"But?" I asked, sitting up.

"Bella, you don't need to do this," He told me.

"This is what I do, Edward," I replied very matter-of-factly.

"Please," He sat up beside me, the pads of his fingertips brushing over my arm, his lips leaving kisses on my shoulder. Each second he touched me, I wanted it to last longer.

I glanced at the clock. I had half an hour to meet Eric downstairs.

I pulled back the covers and got out of bed, totally naked. Without a word, I walked through to the en suite to brush my teeth. I took a quick shower and could hear Edward's voice.

Maybe he was on the phone.

Some hopping around the bedroom later, I was dressed and grabbing my bag of what I supposed I should call 'equipment'. Today it was simply lingerie. If Emmett Cullen wanted to whip me or tie me with anything, he could use restaurant props.

I stopped by the door and stared over at my pink chested Edward. His green eyes were begging me and my heart sank. My cellphone vibrated in my hand. I was now late.

"Bella, it's not too late,"

Edward was trying to bargain with me. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"It's just work, you can stay here if you want," I told him coldly and turned the knob on the door.

_-BS-_

I met Eric outside, he was stood by the car and tapping his shoe on the pavement. He wore a bright pink, button up shirt and black slacks. The shirt hurt my eyes. It screamed how camp he was, I wouldn't have my Eric any other way though. The brighter the better.

However, this morning, he looked pissed off.

"Jeez, Bella Boo. Ever heard of an alarm clock? You look fucking exhausted, I damn hope Marcus got you a decent make-up artist," Eric stressed.

He was always like this on work days.

"Long night, I'm sorry," I mumbled and crawled into the car.

Eric got in and told the driver where to go before calling Marcus on his cell. A restaurant somewhere in Soho. It had never been used before, it was two months away from opening. Why not taint the place with hardcore sex?

Sex...

I had amazing sex with Edward last night.

Normally I called sex something like 'fucking' or 'boinking'.

Last night with Edward was something completely different. I licked my lips and gasped ever so quietly at the memory of how Edward made me feel. How he made me feel with every kiss, every touch and caress.

_Why was it everything with him was like something I'd never experienced?_

I stared out of the window silently. Literally glued to my mind was the look on Edward's face when I left the hotel.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, not loud enough for Eric to hear while he babbled on the phone.

My hands clutched my stomach, I felt nauseous.

"Stop the car!" I demanded.

"What?" Eric and the driver asked in unison.

"Stop the car," I shrieked.

The car skidded to a stop on a small side road in what I assumed to be Soho. I clambered out and stopped in the nearest clear area, maybe it was an alleyway or a doorway, I couldn't focus to tell. Wherever I was, I emptied the contents of my stomach and managed to take deep breaths.

"Shit, B, are you okay?" Eric asked worriedly in hushed tones.

"Fine," I managed.

I heard the click of his shoes behind me, then felt his hand rubbing my back affectionately. Finally I saw a bottle of water dangling in front of my face. I grabbed it from his hand and swished a mouthful before spitting it out, then swallowing several mouthfuls before gasping and standing up straight.

"Better? It's just nerves,"

I couldn't tell him.

"Nerves, yeah," I forced a smile and followed him back into the car.

_-BS-_

Here I was, in the office of the restaurant. Eric was outside talking to Marcus, every now and then he would pop his head in the door and tell me how long I had left to get ready.

Apparently Emmett was here and raring to go.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was loose but had been lifted with a lot of hairspray, I had big hair and dark, smokey eyes.

The make-up artist, Gianna, was nice enough to help me with my lingerie. The crotchless maid's lingerie clung pretty tight to my body, it didn't seem obvious when looking in the mirror with my little black dress on. Though I couldn't imagine Emmett keeping it on for long.

Plus, airbrushing is genius!

I looked in the mirror one more time, trying to swallow the continuing nausous feeling.

"Bella Boo, we need to begin,"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Eric in the doorway, I smiled confidently and followed him out into the hall.

"Looking sassy, girl," Eric made kissy noises in my direction, I pretended to swat him away with my hands.

"Oh give over," I laughed, hoping this behaviour would seem normal for me.

We stopped in the archway leading to the main restaurant. The windows were blacked out and there were lights everywhere. There were a few round tables dotted around the space. Our table was obvious, there was a candle and a couple of wine glasses, in the middle a plate and on top was a slice of chocolate cake.

Emmett was stood with his back to me, he was wearing a tux and had his hands in his pockets. His biceps looked like they could burst out of the fabric. From the back it looked as if his little dark curls were slicked back.

"There he is," Eric smirked.

I glanced at my friend out of the corner of my eye, I'm sure I saw drool.

I forced a swallow and nodded.

Just twelve hours ago, Edward was peeling off my lingerie like I was some kind of precious goddess.

Emmett turned around and winked in my direction.

_Could I do this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Do we think our Bella Boo will go through with it?<strong>

**Review and tell me!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** Is Bella about to bump uglies with Emmett? Let's find out! I'm excited and petrified for this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Eric nudged me, urging me to walk into the main space of the restaurant. I bit back a sigh and walked through, with a purpose wiggle in my hips. Eric skipped along behind me. We stopped beside the table and I brushed my black dress down.<p>

"Ah! There she is!" Clapped Marcus, "Our Miss Valentine Loveheart,"

Emmett snorted.

"Cheesy name,"

"Yeah, and what did they call you? Sir Pencil Dick?"

Emmett pulled a face, pretending that I'd hurt his pride and mumbled with a goofy grin _'Dawson'_.

"Can I get wine?" I asked Eric.

"Sure, Bella," He nodded and headed over to the refreshments table. While I waited, I listened to Marcus discuss lighting and location.

"Emmett, make sure to take Isabella over the table but so she faces the camera, she has such a natural face," He used his fingers to make that camera shape that directors do, he held them in my direction and winked.

God I wanted to vom.

Eric was back within the minute with a glass of white and I started to gulp down the liquid. It didn't help my nausea but I didn't mind the fuzzy head. I continued to watch Emmett and Marcus, Emmett then turned his ass towards his make-up artist, pointing it in his direction.

"Can you check my butt make-up?" He asked.

I spluttered my wine.

"Your ass make-up?"

"Yes," Emmett said like it was something completely normal.

"You wear ass make-up?" I said again.

Emmett bent slightly and poked his ass in the air, his make-up artist pulled on the waistband of his pants and peeked inside.

"You're good, if it starts to come off, I'll touch it up once you're naked," He promised in a voice that made it sound like he was looking forward to the possibility _way_ too much.

"Why, Emmett?" I snorted in my amusement.

"This should be good," Eric sniggered with me, his arms folded and stood next to me like my partner in crime.

"I got my girlfriend's name tattooed on my right butt cheek two years ago. To show her..."

"Yes?" I smiled.

He sighed.

"To show her that she owns my ass,"

The entire room erupted into laughter, Marcus threw his head back, Eric was holding his stomach, I spluttered more wine. Emmett pouted like a kid who got old socks for Christmas and started waving his arms.

"Alright, it's no big deal! I wanted to show her I loved her,"

It was obviously enough for Emmett's girlfriend if they were still together and he was still in this career, I remembered them talking on the phone in the car a few days back. He'd cooed down the phone and repeatedly told her he loved her and she was his _'snuggikins'_.

Everyone managed to calm down and it was time to start. Eric gave me a quick kiss and told me he'd see me after, he arranged my jobs but he didn't stay to watch. That'd be weird. I looked over the script that was laying on the bar to double check I knew what I was doing. Emmett took his place at the table, I then took mine at the front door.

"Places!" Marcus bellowed with authority.

I inhaled a deep breath.

"Hey, B?" Emmett turned in his chair to look at me.

"What?"

"My shirt rips at the top," He winked and chuckled, turning back around once more.

Deep breath number two.

"Starting in three, two, one... ACTION!" Marcus shouted.

With the sexiest walk I could muster, I took slow steps towards Emmett, the sound of my stiletto heels were loud on the wooden floor. I pouted my lips and tapped Emmett on the shoulder. He turned slightly towards the camera and myself and coughed.

"Miss Loveheart," His voice oozed something sexy, he knew what he was doing.

Emmett rose to his feet and took my hand, staring directly into my eyes while he bent, took my hand in his giant one and kissed it. While my mind was stuck on...

I couldn't let myself think, I couldn't.

Emmett escorted me to my seat, I blew him a kiss and flashed a smile, leaning over the table to give him and the camera opposite me a cleavage shot.

I imagined it would look good, I have good boobs.

"Champagne, Miss Loveheart?" Emmet held up a bottle out of it's ice bucket.

I faked a chuckle.

"Oh please, call me Valentine," I giggled girlishly.

Emmett poured the two champagne flutes, I struggled not to guzzle mine all in one go.

We placed our fake order for chocolate cake and make idle conversation. Occasionally I would squeeze my tits together for the camera while Emmett so clearly ogled and I would also cross or spread my legs for the camera under the table. The table cloth was short enough that my feet were visable, I stroked Emmett's leg... just like I had done with Edward in the diner.

"Say... Valentine, did you know that chocolate is said to be an aphrodisiac?"

I giggled innocently.

"Why no, I didn't, tell me Mr Dawson, what do aphrodisiac's do?" I asked like a dumb blonde.

Emmett's hand disappeared under the small table and immedately found my knee, his rough fingertips massaging my inner thigh.

"Aphrodisiac's are foods and such that make us feel sexy, Miss Loveheart,"

I touched my hand to my heart and fluttered my eyelashes, making a sound as if I felt flustered.

We ate chocolate cake, I let my co-star feed me and make suggestive comments. I looked into his eyes and saw Edward. Emmett stood to his feet and came to my side of the table, I took the hand he offered and stood. His hands slid to my waist and down towards the curve of my ass. I closed my eyes and saw Edward.

Emmett's hot lips touched mine and I imagined Edward. Though Emmett's lips were nothing like his brothers. Edward's were soft and warm, Emmett's kisses were hard and were hot in a way that I didn't like. I faked a moan and let Emmett lean my body back onto the table.

"Mmm, want me to fuck you right here, Valentine?"

My ass sat on the edge of the table, Emmett's large hands slid under my dress, hitching it up as his hands travelled further up my thigh.

I put on gasps and moans the moment Emmett's lips found my neck and collarbone. I found the weak spot at the top of his shirt and teared it open with ease.

"Eager, aren't you?" He grunted.

"Oh, please!" I begged him.

I closed my eyes, continuing to make the appropriate noises in response to Emmett's touch. His hands left my thighs and skimmed my sides, eventually landing around my back. He gripped the material of my dress tightly. I clenched my eyes shut tighter.

I found a happy place.

_Edward's hands._

_Edward's lips._

_Edward's touch._

_Edward's smell._

I heard the fabric start to tear through this man's strength while he pulled and my heart hammered in my chest.

I sucked in heavy, laboured breaths, my back was slowly being exposed thanks to Emmett. He just had the swell of my breasts revealed when his face left my neck and headed south.

My eyes followed him, his lips puckered close to my skin, parting his lips with his tongue...

My heart continued to pound.

I lifted my leg, using my knee to try and shove this giant away.

I screamed.

"STOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eek!<strong>

**Some are going to love me for this, some will hate me.**

**But whichever side you're in, tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Update one of two for today! I'm falling so in love with this story and can now confirm I have a prequel, sequel and at least two outtakes planned! It is my punishment for being unable to sleep on Saturday! Enjoy, the chapter is a little shorter than recent ones._

* * *

><p>"STOP!" I screamed again.<p>

I kicked my legs and Emmett stumbled back against the wall, taking the sharp heel of my shoe to his chest. He looked confused, his hand gripped the wall to steady himself. I slid off the table and kicked off my stupid shoes losing three inches off my height. I scrambled with the material of my dress, desperately trying to cover my breasts and find my breath.

Emmett found his feet and took a step closer, the camera crew were silent.

"Bella..."

"No! Don't touch me," I shouted. He took the step back and stared into the distance.

My eyes followed Emmett's, he was looking at the confused and angry face of Marcus. He was sitting in his directors chair with his arms folded and looking at me over the rims of the glasses I suspected he didn't need. He'd not worn them the other times I'd seen him.

"Isabella, are you calm now? Or when you are, perhaps we're ready to start again," He said in a calm but snooty tone and clicked his fingers to my make-up artist, she started towards me.

"No," I held my hand in front of me, "I said, stop,"

I felt closed in, like everybody was surrounding me. Marcus was out of his seat and walking towards me. The towering height of Emmett was right next to me. I couldn't breathe.

One hand clutched my dress to my body, the other smacked to the clammy skin covering my heart. I frantically breathed in but not out. Marcus was stood right in front of me, bending his knees to my level like I was some fucking child.

"Bella, calm down, Emmett wouldn't hurt you,"

"Don't you think I fucking know that," I spat.

Emmett's hand touched my shoulder, I turned around swiftly like I'd felt a spider or something.

"Bella, breathe," He tried to soothe. "Get her some water," He looked at Marcus.

Eric's playmate just looked at Emmett in disbelief, as if he was stunned that someone had actually had the nerve to ask him something.

"Now!" Emmett roared. Marcus jumped back with a squeak and hurried away... I think.

I shook my head repeatedly.

"No... water... can't... breathe!" My body slowly began to curl in on itself.

Get a fucking grip Swan!

"Bella Boo?"

I looked up, Eric in the doorway still adorned in pink and looking dreadfully worried. I pushed Emmett's hand off my shoulder and ran to my friend, throwing myself into his arms. I found myself sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I chanted, shaking my head as I buried my face into the silken material of Eric's shirt.

Eric's soft hand stroked my hair, hushing me softly.

"Shh, shh, I'm here now... and if you snot this shirt up, you're paying for the dry cleaning bill," He chuckled.

I had no idea what was going on behind me and I was beyond caring.

"Get me out of here?" I begged.

Eric had to virtually drag me back to the office where my day had started. I could feel how hot and sweaty my body had become, I felt heavy too, so much that he'd had to practically throw me onto the leather couch.

I pulled myself up and sat on the edge of the couch, I shoved my head between my legs and managed to find some air.

Eric's hand nudged my head, I looked up and found a plastic cup filled with water from the office dispenser. I took it from him and gulped it back gratefully.

"Rest. And then we'll talk," Eric told me softly.

If he was mad at me, I couldn't yet tell.

I wanted to ask for Edward.

Instead I asked for the clothes I'd arrived in. Eric passed them to me and said he was going to go and sort some things out.

Once alone, I took my time in changing. I flattened my hair and splashed a cup of water on my face before laying on the couch.

_-BS-_

I must have drifted off or I was still asleep and was stuck in my dream. A cool, soft hand rested upon my hair, a thumb, or maybe two fingers gently caressed my forehead.

I hummed contently, a small smile curling on my lips at the relaxing feeling.

"Bella?" A quiet voice whispered.

Couldn't I just stay like this a while longer?

"Bella? Sweetheart?" The voice spoke again.

I fluttered my eyes slowly.

Bright lights.

I closed them and fluttered them open again to see my visitor.

It looked like Edward but blurry.

_Blur-ward._

My vision finally focused and I blinked.

A nervous, crooked smile greeted me.

"Edward,"

* * *

><p><strong>Next update coming tonight.<strong>

**Meanwhile, leave me some love!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Unfortunately, this is the last update for a week! A busy week means I am confined to writing on my phone! I may get to update on Wednesday night, but I can't promise. On the upside however, I am the proud owner of an Eternal Twilight 7 convention ticket and it is taking place this weekend but this story will never be far from my thoughts!_

* * *

><p>"Edward," I whispered.<p>

"I'm here," He smiled whilst tucking strands of hair behind my ear.

"Eric called," I assumed.

He shook his head and backed away while I tried to sit up. I sat up and leant against the cushions, Edward continued to kneel on the floor.

"Emmett did, he told me what happened, I thought I should come down here,"

"He did?" I whispered.

Edward nodded.

"I saw Eric too, he calmed Marcus and he's trying to straighten this mess out,"

This mess.

That's exactly what it was.

I sat with my hands under my thighs, rocking to and fro. I had no idea what to say to Edward. He was a childhood friend I'd fucked...

That wasn't a fuck. It was too emotional, too gentle.

I'd made love with Edward.

Then I chickened out of making a porn film with his brother.

It was at that realisation I saw red and looked at Edward. It was because of him that I'd screamed at Emmett, at Marcus and fell into a quivering, panicking mess.

What had I done?

I'd fucked up a job. No-one would ever hire me again.

I slowly stood up. Edward rose with me. I clenched my fists at my side, I could feel my arms trembling.

"This is your fault," I murmured while looking down at my feet. My face was going red, I could feel the veins popping in my head.

"My fault?" Edward questioned, putting his supportive hands on my shoulders, "Sweetheart, it's no-one's..."

"It is your fault!" I burst, pressing my hands to Edward's chest and tried to push him away, I only pushed myself away but it still had the desired impact and reflected my anger.

"My career is fucking over and it's because of you!"

"Bella, I..."

"No! Everything was fine until YOU kissed me, until YOU told me who you were!" I continued to scream.

Edward took a step closer.

I tried to shove him back, I glared angrily at that beautiful asshole.

"And now it's all over!"

His arms went to my shoulders, I was tired and my tiny fists started to pound at his chest pathetically.

"I'm going to get sued! I can't do this anymore because of you!" I was falling into a tearful mess, Edward's arms were slowly sliding around my back, I tried to wriggle away but I was slowly surrendering.

"Because of you! All gone because... because you made me...You got all tour-guide Ken on me and made me..." I hesitated.

"Made you 'what' Isabella?" Edward challenged.

I began to cry freely into Edward's chest.

"You made me fall... in _like_ with you!" I sobbed into Edward's chest, soaking his shirt with my salty tears.

I half expected him to deny all of my childish blames and accusations but he didn't. I expected to be reprimanded for my outburst or to receive one back but that didn't happen either. His chin rested on my head and he rubbed my back soothingly, just letting me cry.

Edward bent at the knees, hooking a strong arm under mine and he swept me up into his arm bridal style. I locked my arms round his neck, clinging on for dear life while he transported me back to the couch.

We laid together silently for what felt like hours. I had no fight left in me, I had no words. Edward continuously kissed my cheek and neck, not in an erotic way, it was relaxing. It sent shivers down my spine and pumped my heart full of something I'd never known before.

"Do you hate me, Bella?" He whispered, his peachy lips touching my blushing cheek.

God I'd embarassed myself in front of him.

I rolled onto my side, our bodies touching chest to chest and I shook my head.

"No, I don't hate you. I'm hating for what I put you through this morning,"

"Don't mention that, it doesn't matter," Edward's words weren't assuring enough. I ran my fingers through his hair in the same way I'd seen him once do, his eyes closed to my touch.

"It hurt you, I could see it in your eyes,"

Edward's eyes opened at my observation, they looked much like they did this morning when I'd left the hotel room. It was his silent way of admitting that I was right.

"I spent all morning in that room, hoping and praying that you'd come back and tell me you couldn't do it. Emmett's call was my hallelujah," Edward told me honestly, "And now it's forever going to be hanging over my head because of last night and how I've ruined things for you," He finished.

I started to worry about his regret.

"I don't regret a single moment of last night, Edward. It was something I've never imagined or felt before," I looked down at Edward's tear stained shirt, "It opened my eyes," I admitted shyly.

Edward put two fingers beneath my chin, tilting my head up so our eyes met.

"Is that what you're worrying about now? That I didn't enjoy myself?"

Was I supposed to nod?

"Bella, last night, was the single, most amazing night I've ever spent with a woman, or anyone," He leant in and touched his lips to mine, only just and he whispered, "So, you like me?"

I chuckled.

"I like you," I confirmed and our lips locked in a single kiss.

Edward pulled away first. He licked his lips, tasting me on them.

"What happens now? About the movies, I mean... although us wouldn't be such a bad thing to sort out either," Edward babbled.

I shook my head with a clueless expression.

"I'm knee deep in shit, Edward. I can't do all of this, I had sex with you and..." I laughed, "And I want to again and doing it with your brothers too, it's just all too weird,"

"We signed contracts,"

I sighed.

"Let them sue me," I said rashly.

The truth was I had no idea what to do, I needed to see Eric, but I needed to be with Edward too. We agreed not to worry about anything until we had to, we probably had an hour or two. So we cuddled, Edward's face nuzzling into my long hair.

"So... you want to have sex with me again?" I felt him smirk.

"Baby steps, Eddie Boy, baby steps," I smiled while establishing our vague relationship status.

We laughed together as way of an understanding. Edward wriggled down to lay at the same level as me, his body rubbed against my breasts while he moved, I stifled a needy groan and tapped him lightly on the nose as way of punishment.

"What can I say, I didn't give them nearly as much attention as I should have last night," Edward grinned cheekily.

I giggled and let him lean in for a kiss when we were interuppted by a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Edward mumbled on my lips.

The door knocked again.

"Bella Swan? Open up, it's Marcus,"

_Oh shit, I was in trouble._

* * *

><p><strong>See everyone in a week! Happy reading!<strong>

**Every review you send me makes me smile.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** I'm back! After spending a lovely weekend with friends and meeting lovely twilighters such as BooBoo Stewart, Myanna Buring and Noel Fisher, I am very happy to bring you a new chapter. I apologise in advance if the Italian involved in this chapter isn't a good translation, I used four different websites and tried my best. If you have a better translation for what is written, please feel free to PM me. Many thanks!_

* * *

><p>"Bella Swan? Open up, it's Marcus,"<p>

I sat up instantly, a look of alarm taking over my expression. I felt clammy with nerves, I inhaled deeply while Edward sat up and rubbed my shoulder.

"Bella? Open up or I'm coming in,"

"You don't have to talk to him," Edward told me, placing a single kiss to my sweating temple.

It went quiet outside though I could hear footsteps. It gave me a few moments of thinking time. I'd ruined Marcus' films, the least I owed him was an explaination, if I could think of anything sensible to say. If I was honest, I half expected his lawyer to be the other side of the door with him.

"Bella?"

It was Eric.

"Bella? C'mon, let me in, he just wants to talk,"

I pushed myself up from the couch using my hands and walked over to the door with my head held high. I slowly reached for the door handle, pulling it down and opening it slowly. Eric was stood with his hands against the doorway, his head hung down just slightly with a look of frustration. Marcus was stood behind him.

"Finally," Marcus sighed and pulled Eric's arm back, bringing him away from the door so he could push past and into the room. "Thank-you,"

Eric came in and closed the door behind him, we stood together against it, I felt his fingers link with mine and squeeze, silently telling me that somehow everything would work out okay.

Marcus paced around the room. Edward was still seated on the couch, resting his elbows on his legs and his soft hands under his perfectly shaped chin, a long finger rubbing against a stubbled area of his chiselled jawline... Now wasn't the time to daydream about my hot piece of man candy. He stared at Marcus, his eyes following him every second.

The room was too quiet. I opened my mouth to speak, only an _'ah'_ came out.

"You were highly recommended to me, Miss Swan," Marcus began, breaking the most awkward silence I've ever known, "I must admit, I am disappointed,"

Marcus stopped his pacing, he faced me, we weren't far apart, a metre, maybe a little more. He looked calm, too calm. Maybe I could sort all of this out after all.

"I know, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am," I replied guiltily, letting go of Eric's hand to make sincere hand gestures.

"I've never reacted like that before and I can't find the words to explain why because it's just too complicated," I glanced at Edward briefly, our story was a weird one to tell, "I'm just as frustrated as you about what happened out there, but I can't do it, it wouldn't be appropriate, I'm sorry,"

The director was silent, he looked down at his shiny black shoes. He huffed loudly as his cheeks turned a violent shade of red. He looked up, his eyes were angry.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" He roared, storming over to me to scream in my face. I could feel the anger radiating from his skin.

"Marcus. Just listen to her!" Eric begged, trying to calm his lover.

"And it wouldn't be appropriate? What the hell is that?" He continued, flailing his arms around while he had his say.

"Lei è una puttana economica chi ha il sesso sul nastro per un vivere e lei dice che questo sarebbe stato improprio?" He screeched in his British accent.

I guessed he was part Italian judging by his rant, no wonder Eric went after him. I didn't understand Italian... but I knew whore. Eric gasped in horror.

"Markie..."

"Shut-up!" He hushed Eric. Eric turned into a shell of a man, hanging his head, his eyes watching the scene unfold.

I looked over Marcus' shoulder while he continued to hurl abuse at me, Eric was trying to shush him. Edward's eyes darkened and he rose to his feet, he walked over slowly, like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

"You've ruined my career, Swan! Do you realise the money I've lost because of you?"

His fist hit the door beside my head, I jumped with a start.

This guy was a fucking psycho, and Eric was seriously interested in him?

"I...I-I'll pay!" I stammered, frightened.

"Damn right you..."

Edward's hand slammed down hard onto Marcus' shoulder. He pulled him back away from me, hard enough so Marcus fell to the ground with a thud. Edward stood in front of me, though facing Marcus, looking down on him in disgust.

"I should hit you for speaking to her that way, but I'm a gentleman, I won't do that in front of a lady," He said calmly. Marcus sat up, rubbing his behind and blowing his bouncy hair out of his eyes.

"It's not Bella you should be mad at, it's me. I'm incredibly sorry everything happened this way but it ends now. I won't let you guilt trip the girl for doing the right thing,"

"The right thing? It's her job," Marcus scoffed from the floor.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, I don't know where she stands on this. But she's worth so much more than this... this world she lives in that means men letch all over her,"

He turned to me while he spoke, his eyes looked more gentle, he was speaking to Marcus, but he was speaking to me too.

He offered me his hand and I took it without hesitation, a little jolt of electricity flowing through my body. Edward's touch calmed me. Marcus looked calmer and Edward pulled me against his chest. I buried my face into the soft material of his shirt, it stroked my cheek as I moved, the cotton of the shirt and the scent of Edward's aftershave soothing me. His hand rested gently on the back of my head, his fingers curling into my long locks.

"I think it's time we got going," Eric suggested, "Give everyone a little breathing space,"

I heard the sound of Marcus rising to his feet.

"Breathing space? You'll be hearing from my lawyer," He snorted.

"And you'll be hearing from mine," Edward quickly responded.

I whispered that I would pay Marcus every penny... I just wanted it over. From what I could tell, Edward hadn't heard.

"Eric, would you get Bella's things? I'll get a cab,"

Edward led me out of the office and we left the restaurant via the back entrance. Edward assured me that Marcus wasn't following us, his hand rubbed my arm affectionately while we walked. I'd only just realized I was trembling. Having someone scream and shout at you in a BDSM scene was different than someone screaming at you in real life... it seemed many things this week were new.

Our bodies turned to leave the room when Marcus just _had_ to get the last word in.

"You'll never work in this industry again," He muttered.

I didn't dare reply.

We made our way around to the street and Edward looked around for an empty black cab. I heard the voice of Eric in the distance but I stared at Edward. He was so calm and collected, like the lion who'd just protected the weak little lamb.

"Don't you worry, Bella, I'll get this straightened out. Don't you worry about a thing," He smiled down at me crookedly, even chuckling slightly trying to lighten the mood.

Except I had a lot to worry about. What was I going to do now?

I saw the bright pink of Eric's shirt and he hailed a cab and crawled in, waiting for us. He looked emotional, his eyes were blotchy. It broke my heart to think his had just been broken too.

Edward stepped off the kerb to get into the car when I tried to pull him back to me with all my strength. I got his attention, a pair of green eyes looking down at me with concern.

Now I'd gathered my thoughts, I'd never admired Edward more than I did right now. I lifted myself onto tip toes and slid my arms around his neck and kissed him, just once.

"Thank-you," I whispered.

"Don't mention it," He smiled.

"You think your lawyer can really sort this mess out?"

He nodded confidently.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not shagging my brothers," He grinned and kissed me.

The kiss was deep, and wet, Edward's tongue swept across my lips begging for entrance. My emotion and his taste consumed me instantly and I broke away gasping.

"Let me thank you a little more back at the hotel? I think I owe you," I smiled innocently.

"Too bloody right," Edward grinned.

"You're so British," I teased.

He lightly tapped my ass while I eventually climbed into the cab.

"You love it,"

I did. I really did.

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think our Bella Boo is going to do about her crumbling career?<strong>

**What will she do with Edward?**

**Tell me your theories!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Another chapter of Porn Star for you all! Enjoy! All good things must come to an end eventually and soon this part of Bella's story will, so I'd like to know what YOU want to read next, the prequel or sequel, so review and let me know!_

* * *

><p>The cab ride back to the hotel was awkward. I tried to look forward to being alone with Edward a little more but Eric kept mumbling to himself, trying to figure out a way to make thing right.<p>

"We still have three days until we fly back..." He'd mutter.

My friend never looked at me the entire time. He'd rummage through his 'man bag' and read over and over the contracts.

"It can't be done, it can't be done," He shook his head to himself.

My guilt was setting up camp quickly. I hid my face in Edward's shoulder, he gently squeezed me against him and kissed my forehead.

"Everything will work out, somehow," He tried to assure.

Eric scoffed.

"It will work out will it? I'd love to see you explain how, Prince Charming, because right now I can't find a loophole without both Bella and me losing a lot of money,"

"It's just money," Edward shrugged.

"Her reputation will be ruined," Eric used a tone to make himself abundantly clear, I suppose there's nothing like being honest.

I didn't say anything at all, it seemed like the more sensible option.

The cab pulled up at the hotel, Eric got out of the cab with attitude.

"You can pay, Eddie boy, I need all the cash I can get after this cock up," He sneered.

Edward paid and we crawled out of the cab. Edward's arm only left my waist for a few seconds. I knew Eric was paying sharp attention to our little displays of affection.

"I hope he's worth it, Bella Boo, and I hope you know what you're doing,"

We looked at each other sadly. Again, I couldn't reply...

I had no idea what I was doing.

"I never thought Bella Swan would let the real world get to her, I thought you were invincible and totally career minded, B. If I can sort this mess out with Marcus, you owe me many drinks in New York,"

Eric needed to get drunk. I could use a martini.

Eric strutted through the doors and disappeared out of sight in the hotel lobby. I sighed watching through the glass window and my shoulder sagged.

"Bella, don't beat yourself up over this, I told you, I can have my lawyer sort this. It'll be okay," He slid his arm away from my waist and tried to lock our fingers. I pulled away, shaking my arm away from his.

"You're just happy you got out of fucking on camera. Well congratulations, if you set out to get the girl and ruin her career in the process, you did it,"

I performed my own storming act, walking into the hotel and straight over to the elevator. I could hear Edward's shoes tapping on the tiled floor behind me. The elevator door opened and he gently pushed me in and pressed the button for our floor before pinning my back against the far wall.

"You think that's what I set out to do?"

I stared up at Edward, he was staring at me with passion in his eyes. I felt deflated. Screaming in the restaurant seemed like a good idea at the time, it kind of still did. The thought of having Emmett or Jasper touch me made my skin crawl.

"Maybe... You came to find me, remember?" I reminded him.

"Yes, I did," He confirmed, "But I never expected you to be so beautiful, I never expected to feel this explosion inside of me whenever I touch you, I never expected to feel the way I do whenever I..."

Edward's lips crushed to mine instantly, we molded together in a single, passionate kiss. I was on fire. I just started to actually respond to him when the quietest grunt escaped him, his hands finding my waist and gripping my body tightly. My legs turned to jello, any sound to come from his lips was my favourite. I swept my tongue along his lower lip when he broke apart from me, burying a hand in his dirty blonde hair and tugging in frustration.

"I can't regret what I've done with you, Bella, so don't ask me to,"

"I...I'm not," I stammered, struggling to find my thoughts. I was staring at his lips, momentarily forgetting about all of my problems.

"I'm actually really relieved I didn't have to go through all of that Bella, after the first time I kissed you, the thought of my brother's hands..." He shuddered. I chuckled.

The elevator pinged for our floor. Edward took my hand and escorted me out. We stood in the hall, the lighting was dark against the red walls. Edward touched a palm to my cheek, using the pad of his thumb to caress my skin.

"You're worth so much more than this excuse of a career, you're beautiful, you're intelligent, you could do anything you wanted, but yet you ended up here,"

I could imagine Edward's speech to be similar to that of my father's if he ever found out what I'd spent the last few years doing. I'd grown up wanting to be a teacher or something. Deep down, I knew I'd rather be admired for my career than drooled over. But porn was all I'd ever known.

"Bella, you're everything," Edward whispered, tilting my chin so our eyes met. I could feel mine watering, a tear rolling down my cheek onto Edward's hand.

"I don't know how to be anything else," I tried to defend, "I don't know how to do other jobs, I don't know how to not be a party girl, I don't even know how to be the type of girl someone could date," I started to cry freely.

Too much emotion in one day. I was a fuck-up. I couldn't use a messed up adolecence as an excuse either.

I had a sneaking suspicion that Edward probably blamed Eric for my lifestyle.

Edward bent down and hooked his arm under my knees, picking me up into a bridal hold.

"We have three days together, it's time to stop worrying and enjoy the time, you'll find your path," He smiled warmly at me and kissed a tear coated cheek, carrying me down the hall.

_-BS-_

I must have fallen asleep, exhausted with emotion in Edward's arms. I felt the vibrating buzz of my phone on the nightstand. The room was dark but I could feel Edward's weight beside me in bed. I wriggled away from Edward's sleeping body and reached for my phone.

Eight messages.

Mostly from Eric.

**We're screwed!**

**Eric**

Another one.

**The sex better be worth it.**

**Eric**

One where Eric was now well and truly drunk.

**If he's that good, give me a ride on him!**

**His duck is obviously worth it ;)**

**Eqic**

Edward's little speech made me realise, not only was I worth more than a dirty career, but so was Eric. I hadn't even thought about my lonely friend Eric, in the room next door nursing his broken heart. It was truly saddening.

My phone buzzed once more, it was loud on the wooden nightstand. I grabbed it frantically.

It was Marcus.

My stomach flipped.

**I know how you can fix this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** Apologies for being a cliffy bitch in the previous chapter! I am now ready for Marcus to reveal all! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I read the text message more than once.<p>

**I know how you can fix this.**

What did Marcus mean by that?

I heard Edward grunt softly beside me as he turned over. I rolled onto my side and watched the... the object of my affections. The moonlight out of the window shone onto Edward's face making him visable to me.

I went to shuffle down under the covers beside him when the loud vibration of my phone on the nightstand started again. I felt out for my cell and opened the text.

**I'm downstairs and waiting.**

**Marcus.**

I looked at Edward, trying to assess how deep in his sleep he was so I could get this over and done with and have him with me. My hand hovered above his shoulder then my phone buzzed yet again.

**Come alone.**

Nausea swirled around in the pit of my stomach.

Was this guy fucking psychic? Or just a psycho?

I inhaled a deep breath and held onto it. I finally let go at that point where it felt like my brain was about to explode. I slid out of bed, careful not to wake Edward. I bent down and picked up a disguarded jacket, took my key card from the nightstand and tiptoed out of the room.

It was only when I looked in the mirror in the elevator ride down that I realised the hooded jacket I was wearing was Edward's. I nuzzled my nose into the collar, breathing in the deep scent of... him, it was all him.

The elevator bounced onto the ground floor and the doors opened, I looked from the ground up and jumped aback.

"Bella Swan, or should I say Miss Valentine Loveheart? Oh wait I can't, because you ruined my film," Marcus snorted and took a step back so I could leave the elevator before the doors closed.

I folded my arms tight to my chest as if it felt like a protective barrier for me. Marcus motioned for me to follow him into the bar.

"Your knight in shining armour boyfriend all tucked up in bed?" Marcus sat down behind a table, motioning for me to sit the other side. I looked around nervously at the half empty room before sitting.

"He's in bed, and he's not my..."

"Give it a rest, Bella, I'm not interested in your sweet little love life," He hushed me with a finger held in the air.

I was tired, and Marcus' attitude made my personality curl into itself. I should have stood up to him there and then.

"Now, let's talk about how you can help me, Bella,"

"I'll pay you anything you want," I promised, "I'll go get my cheque book right now," I started to rise from my seat.

"Sit!" Marcus bellowed and my ass suddenly became glued to the chair.

"I don't want you're money,"

I tried to interrupt, I was shot down instantly.

"You will be participating in a little filming for me,"

"Marcus, I..."

"You _will_ be filming for me, with Eddie boy starring opposite you,"

I frowned.

"Edward? There's no way he'll..."

"Do you want my career to end up in the gutter? Your career? Eric's?"

He used Eric's name to stab me in the heart. Eric was like me, he didn't know how to be anything else or live a different life. I owed him something.

"Edward would never agree, not after earlier..."

Marcus let out an evil sounding chuckle and slid a black camera bag across the table.

"I've seen your porn reel, until today, you were a professional, now you're just past it because you let your emotions overwhelm you... but you can pull off your... excellence, one more time,"

I stared at the black bag, I knew what Marcus meant. He wanted me to secretly film Edward and I having sex and then give him the tape. I could feel the bile rising in my throat at the thought. Pornography always seemed different to seedy sex tapes, now everything just felt the same.

"It's this, or I take you and your precious Eric for every penny you have," He smirked and leant back in his seat, tucking his hands behind his head while he talked.

"I thought you cared about Eric," I whispered sheepishly.

"He's sweet enough," Marcus shrugged casually, " Hell, he was a good fuck too, but I look out for number one,"

It killed me hearing Marcus talk about Eric this way. I knew I had no choice. I could take the fall in this fucked up situation, but I couldn't let my friend who had done so much for me do the same.

"This would ruin everything! Edward will never talk to me again if he found out,"

"I'm sorry, Swan, did I forget to say that I don't care,"

"You make me sick," I spat, rising to my feet.

"Thanks, sugar," He grinned, actually looking pleased with himself.

I turned to walk away, to return to the safe arms of Edward.

"Ah, ah, ah," Marcus cooed.

I turned around to see his hand pushing the camera across the table in my direction.

"I think you're forgetting something, Isabella,"

I snatched the bag handle from the table and clutched it, I stared into the evil eyes of this half Italian asshole.

"If I do this... What will you do with the tape?" I asked.

"It won't be the Valentines special I've had to cancel if that's what you mean," He cackled like an evil gay witch, exhaling loudly once he composed himself, "Bella, you're the sort of girl that when the right opportunity comes along, I will make a lot of money from you,"

He'd hold it as insurance until the time was right.

Now I really felt like a whore.

"Now run along to your lovely British boyfriend, Bella... you have until Thursday morning to get the tape to me,"

"I fly back to America Thursday morning," I mumbled.

"Then you'll have to be extraordinarily speedy and have it in my hand by this time, Wednesday night," He smiled.

_-BS-_

I sloped back into the hotel room quietly, with the door slightly open, the light hit Edward's face, but it didn't seem to disturb him.

I closed the door and shoved the video camera bag underneath the bed. I cried silently and tried to manage my breathing, sucking in oxygen quicker than I was letting anything out and I slid into bed. Edward's sleeping arms wrapped around my tired body. I turned slowly so his bare chest pressed against my clothed one.

I pressed my lips to his forehead and whispered.

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time my lovelies.<strong>

**x**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** I'm hoping this chapter will give you all a better insight to how Bella has been thinking and how she's feeling. As well as a cute moment from Edward. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>I hardly slept. I spent the rest of the night listening to Edward breathe and feeling like I was trapped in a bubble with no air inside.<p>

The day before, I'd seen Edward's genuine side when he told me I could achieve so much more than being a porn star, and then I'd seen his honesty when he said that deep down, he didn't want to do the Valentine's film.

The truth was, I didn't know what I was going to do about my career, my life. Edward had triggered emotions within me that I'd never known possible. On Thursday, Edward and I would part ways, but I'd forever remember the way he makes me feel, I'd forever wonder when I might feel like that again... could I ever let another man touch me for the sake of money again?

Then I had Marcus to worry about of course.

Marcus.

What a asshole.

Who did he think he was? Guilt tripping me over the film, my best friend and my... My Edward. What had I turned into yesterday? Normally I would be bitch Bella and tell them to shove their ultimatum where the sun didn't shine... But I completely withdrew into myself. There was something about Marcus' tone that scared me.

I turned my head to see Edward still sound asleep. If I explained - maybe he would be okay with it? Maybe he would be willing to do this one thing for me? I wouldn't be fucking his brothers, this would just be me and him, like the other night.

Edward stirred gently, a quiet snore escaped him and I smiled. There was such a desired innocence about him. A gene in him that made him want to help people.

That thought alone made my smile widen. More memories about our pen pal letters were returning to me. Just watching him sleep, I remembered one particular letter:

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm sorry if most of this letter doesn't make sense by the time it reaches you. I'm writing after staying awake all night. Yesterday I found a stray dog in Hyde Park, that's a big park in London. Anyways, my mother pointed out it was limping and I felt bad for it and figured with me wanting to be a doctor, I could probably help so I promised my Mum I would do all the dishes for a month if I could take it home. So I've been awake all night with the dog (I named him Hubert), I bathed his sore leg and wrapped it in some bandages I found in a first aid kit. We're taking him to the vet later today. _

_Anyway, write to you soon, Bella!_

_Oh and happy birthday!_

_Edward._

He'd been a teenage boy who was all heart.

I think asking him to do something he didn't want to, would break that heart.

I must have finally fallen to sleep through all of my worrying because I woke up after hearing a loud clanging sound in the bathroom. I sat up, almost alert and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Edward grinned sheepishly from the doorway.

He was barefoot and wearing only jeans. My eyes opened wide enough to see him just fastening the buckle. He ruffled his hair stylishly with one hand and reached for his t-shirt with the other.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I thought I'd head over to see Marcus, get him to name his price," Edward told me casually.

Now I was awake. I pushed back the sheets and crawled to the bottom of the bed.

"I just have to stop at my hotel for my cheque book," He smiled, one that looked a little nervous.

He was really going over to see Marcus.

"No!" I quickly said, clearly alarmed.

"Bella?" He questioned me.

_Oh shit... what was I supposed to say now?_

"I mean, um, you don't have to, I already straightened things out,"

It was half a lie. I kind of had, right?

Edward blinked in surprise and knelt down, dropping his shirt, he was just at the right level to plant a warm kiss to my forehead. His fingers brushed strands of my hair away from my face.

"I thought he'd be the last person you'd want to talk to after the way he spoke to you yesterday,"

I forced a smile.

"I thought it was just better to... get everything out in the open,"

"So, what happened?"

I made up a quick lie. I told Edward that Marcus felt a sense of guilt in the way that he'd spoken to me and the way he treated Eric. That he tried to understand why I freaked out given my history with Edward. I explained that eventually, after a few vodka shots and some honesty, Marcus agreed to let things slide this time but that he never wanted to hear my name again.

Edward grinned as if he was proud of my 'achievement' and placed one knee at the foot of the bed. Quite gently, he leant his body over mine, laying my back upon the bed and he began to kiss my neck, his breath tickled my skin. I giggled quietly, Edward quickly quietened me when his lips found mine.

A long, steamy kiss, I tasted mint when Edward's tongue swept across my lower lip, I couldn't help but gently lap at his tongue with my own, needing to taste him.

"Mmm... Bella," He groaned.

That sound was enough to make my panties damp in an instant. I was becoming distracted. I smiled and forced my lips away from Edward's. I dipped my head to touch our foreheads together and gazed into his eyes.

"Are you really relieved that you didn't have to go on camera?" I asked, innocently.

I prayed for a tiny glimmer of hope...

But Edward nodded.

"To start with, I was only okay in doing this, just because I wanted to meet you, and then I met you..." He suddenly stopped.

"Go on," I urged.

"I met you and you were better than I could have ever imagined, I couldn't bare the thought of my brothers touching you, and then we... Bella, we connected and by the time you brought me into your bed the other night, before anything even happened, I knew I loathed the thought of anyone seeing us intimate together..."

"But the films aren't real," I tried to defend, my eyes watering at Edward's heartfelt speech.

"I know that, but everything I would have felt in that room with you, everything I feel now, that is real, Bella. After that night, I didn't want any cameras prying in on that," He whispered emotionally.

I sniffed, struggling to fight the tears that wanted to flow.

Edward chuckled and kissed my wet eyes.

"Aww, Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry. Now, we have two full days left together, I say we make the most of them,"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I say we start with giving Eric the good news and then I'll take you both to lunch to celebrate. And then..."

"Then?"

Edward moved away from my body to stand, his hands buried into his jeans pocket as he became shy.

"Then tomorrow I'd like you all to myself, all day, and all night,"

"I'd love that," I told him honestly.

Edward smiled crookedly and nodded, telling me he couldn't wait.

The moment Edward has told me his feelings regarding this entire situation, I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. Guilt stung me like a nettle. Marcus would keep hold of the tape as insurance, maybe he never had the intention of releasing it.

It could stay a secret forever and Edward would never need to know.

I watched while Edward finally put on his t-shirt, concealing the body I craved. The body I craved but didn't want to take advantage of.

I sighed quietly to myself and knew I had to hope for the best. Once I was back in New York, I would be safe. I'd never see Edward again and he would be safe.

I just had to get this tape over and done with. I had to hope it would still mean something to me despite my deceit.

Tomorrow would be the night.

I had one hell of a romantic night to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time.<strong>

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **A short, gap filler chapter this time, I thought everyone could use something a little light hearted after the drama of the last few chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Bella Boo! I'm so proud!"<p>

Eric was clapping gleefully and bouncing his legs causing the table to rock, he only stopped when he realised he was spilling his cocktail everywhere.

Edward was squeezing my hand as he relayed my tales of how I 'stood up to Marcus' and resolved our issues. Eric squealed continuously, Edward hardly stopped for breath while he spoke proudly of me.

"This calls for cosmos!" Eric giggled, finally stopping his applause.

"I'm more of a beer man," Edward chuckled.

I smiled at Eric's happiness, he was waving around for a waiter to come and take an order. He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at a Spanish looking guy. He managed to get the waiters attention and he turned to me and winked.

"Marcus, Schmarcus, Bella Boo,"

He clearly didn't want to mourn his failed holiday romance any longer.

Eric had great fun making eyes at his wannabe Spanish lover, though I suspected that he wasn't gay. As long as Eric was smiling, I didn't care.

Edward's hand found my denim clad thigh and he squeezed gently, his lips lingering by my ear.

"Together, we'll make this a memorable trip for you, Bella. For all the right reasons," He whispered, "I want you to go home with good memories, actually I don't want you to go at all but..."

Edward's voice quickly trailed off so he could order a pint of something called Fosters, I was back listening in my hazy bubble while Eric ordered a cosmopolitan and then they both stared at me.

"Oh, um, I'll have a cosmo too," I nodded.

"That's my girl!" squealed Eric.

_-BS-_

The afternoon passed quite pleasantly. The drinks flowed, Eric took countless photographs on his cell of the Spanish dude and even I was laughing.

I sent Eric up to the bar for another round of drinks, just wanting a couple of moments alone with Edward.

As soon as Eric's back was turned, I'd shifted into Edward's lap. Me, drunk Bella, began to gently nip along Edward's perfectly chiselled jawline.

"You're in a better mood," Edward chuckled.

"That's because, I've been drinking," I grinned innocently, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

I pulled away and opened my eyes just in time to see his tongue lick across his lips. I couldn't help but fidget in his lap at the sight.

"Mmm, you taste like cranberries... and vodka," He almost moaned as he said the words.

It was my favourite sound.

A stupidly girlish giggle escaped me and I hushed myself by kissing Edward again. My lips completely running away with themselves as I suddenly craved more, feeling as if each kiss could be the last.

Maybe I was actually drunk.

It didn't matter, Edward seemed just as keen. His hands skimmed my sides until he reached his shoulders when they switched their location quicker than I could notice and he tangled his fingers into my hair, twisting it around his fingers, pulling my body impossibly closer to him.

The combination of steamy kisses and alcohol was making my head dizzy. I had to come up for air. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Eric smiling at us fondly.

I bounced off Edward's lap and joined by long time friend at the bar.

"You two look good, B," He teased, bumping my hip with his.

"It's just a little bit of fun," I insisted with a laugh. Eric laughed along for my own amusement and became serious.

"You know it isn't, Boo, you just can't admit it to anyone or even yourself. Seeing you guys together just then, I'm glad you didn't go on camera,"

"You are?" I asked, surprised.

"That Englishman loves you, Bella. I can imagine it would have been heartbreaking for him to see you with his own flesh and blood,"

I nodded, unsure of how to respond. Eric then went from serious to camp in the space of thirty seconds.

"You have to give him the wildest night of his life tomorrow, Bella," He cackled and sipped his fresh cocktail.

Eric's comment landed back on planet Earth with a bump and it hurt. I looked over my shoulder, Edward quickly turned away with a light blush to his cheeks, he'd been watching me. Eric stopped cackling and I piped up, faking my confidence.

"I need some killer lingerie for tomorrow, Eric. Can you help me?"

My friend flashed a toothy grin and nodded excitedly.

"Girl, you know you're in good hands, I'll fix you up good and you and Edward will have a night he'll never forget,"

_Never forget? Oh if only._

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** A bit of a longer chapter this time, but I hope you'll love it all the same. So far this story has been completely un-beta'd. Once the story is finished, I do plan to have each chapter beta'd and replaced._

* * *

><p>Here I was, stood in the same lingerie shop that I had been in just a few days before. Only this time I wasn't choosing my 'work clothes', although I suppose in a sick way I was.<p>

I know what you're all thinking, why not just be honest with Edward?

Honestly? I didn't think he'd understand. I saw Edward to be a gentleman who obviously wanted to reason with Marcus the ass. Edward the gentleman who deep down, never wanted to be filmed, he just wanted his own _'friends reunited'_ moment. There was an innocence about this man, it was something I liked and I couldn't ask him to taint that.

What Edward didn't know, couldn't hurt.

I wasn't seeing Edward until midday so here I was at opening time in the sex shop with Eric. I was trying to choose something sexy, he was choosing slutty.

"Ooh, Bella, look at this!" He giggled, holding up a basque that would completely expose my breasts.

I shook my head with a laugh.

We browsed through each rail in silence. My head was aching from our cocktail binge the afternoon before, I was enjoying the quiet.

"Bella Boo?"

Clearly, I thought too soon.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did everything really go okay with Marcus the other night?" My friend asked curiously.

"Of course," I insisted, "why wouldn't it?"

"Just..." Eric hesitated.

"What?" I asked, looking for the matching panties to a bra I liked.

"It's just... and don't take this the wrong way, you can be pretty socially awkward, Bella, I was a little surprised that you just managed to sort all of this out without your agent by your side,"

I blinked.

"Socially awkward?"

Eric laughed nervously, dropped a leather studded catsuit and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, no, no!" He chuckled, "Not in a bad way. We both the same, you and I, we're two people who have been stuck in the same hole for so long that neither of us know differently. You've never dealt with confrontation unless it's with the doorman of a nightclub you've been kicked out of,"

We both laughed fondly at a little memory.

I knew Eric was right.

"It really wasn't that hard. I asked him what it would take to make everything go away and he said he was too old for this shit anymore. I wrote out a cheque and left it with him,"

I was lying through my teeth.

"A cheque? How much for?"

I exaggerated a sigh at Eric's curiosity.

"Oh per-lease, a lady never tells," I winked and turned my attention back to laced lingerie. I prayed Eric would drop the subject now.

I picked out a little black set, it would stand out against my pale complexion. I picked up some massage oil and paid for my goods. I had two hours until Edward would knock on my hotel room door.

Eric decided he would start packing early and took the short walk back to the hotel with me. We walked with our arms linked like best pals do.

We took the elevator up to our floor and eventually stopped outside of my door. Eric smiled at me. It was the type of smile that your Dad gives you on your first day of school. The kind of smile that meant a person knew that you're not a kid anymore.

Eric kissed my forehead and continued to grin.

"Have a memorable night, Boo. I quite like that smile Cullen puts on your face,"

Eric handed me plain, shopping bag and strutted down the hall to his room. I put my keycard into the slot of my room and headed inside. I threw my bags onto the bed and ran into the bathroom for a quick beauty routine.

Shower. _Check._

Shaved legs. _Check._

Moisturised. _Check._

Brushed teeth. _Check._

I shoved Eric's mystery bag under the bed and then slid on my new underwear and just managed to wriggle into my leather look pants before Edward was knocking on the door. I pulled down my white, camisole top and smoothed my hair down before frantically opening the door.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Yeah, why?" I smiled.

Edward leant in and kissed my flushed cheek.

"You look very red, were you hurried?" He chuckled and I blushed further in embarassment. Edward kissed my cheek again, he was amused.

"So, are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and grabbed my keycard. I stepped out into the hall with Edward and pulled the door closed.

"Where are we going?" I wondered vocally.

"Somewhere very, very exclusive," Edward flashed a toothy, crooked smile. His pearly whites almost dazzled me.

Our fingers linked perfectly and Edward led me down the hall to the elevator. We made small talk, Edward told me how his brothers had travelled back to to Cambridgeshire to visit their parents but Edward was pondering staying in London and going back to University to study medicine. I smiled listening to Edward's voice, he was so passionate about everything. He pointed out a painting in the lobby and described it with such excitement.

"It's Monet, I'd know it anywhere, my mother adores his work," He chatted away and I grew confused when he led me into the hotel bar.

We stopped at a table and he motioned for me to sit and told me he'd be back in a moment.

My eyes followed Edward's ass up to the bar. He folded his arms and leant on the oak wood, talking away to the aging barman. I felt warm inside, I expected to be feeling nerves.

Was it Edward making me feel comfortable or was I just becoming too comfortable in my web of lies?

I preferred my first thought.

Moments later, Edward walked back over to me with a grin on his face and an ice bucket in hand, I could see the bottle of champagne poking out.

"Come on," He held his free hand out. I raised an eyebrow an stood, taking the hand offered to me.

Bizarre to me, I soon found myself back in the elevator and then back outside my hotel room. Edward stayed silent and just grinned at me, he looked very pleased with himself.

"Edward?" I let go of his hand wiggled my own hand into the tight pocket of my pants for my keycard.

"I told you we were going somewhere exclusive," He laughed and slid his free arm around my waist, bringing my body extremely close to his.

"If we went out, I wouldn't have you completely alone," He explained, his voice lowering with every word, "And today I'm being very selfish and want you all to myself," He whispered, lightly touching his lips to mine.

"Is that okay?" He smiled. I hummed an approving sound, the sparks of Edward kiss were still flowing through me and I opened the door, allowing Edward to go in first.

He put the ice bucket on the nightstand and took out his cellphone, switching it off.

"No interruptions,"

"Good idea,"

I took my own phone out and did the same.

Edward strolled the short distance back to me and brushed my hair away from my eyes. I felt relaxed and at ease around him. My stomach did somersaults in an immediate reaction to his subtle touch.

"I'm really going to miss you, Bella," He sighed and looked down.

His chin rested gently on my head as he looked down. I bent my knees and tilted my head back to look into his eyes and kiss him. His head lifted and his arms wrapped tightly around my petite body, holding me firmly against him. My arms slipped around his neck, crossing each other, I was almost being lifted off of my feet. Edward's tongue lapped over mine, we were almost massaging each other. Our hips touched each other in just the right way that I could feel his obvious erection straining in the confines of his jeans. Edward's lips broke away from mine, but not before he almost growled within our kiss.

"Not yet," He shook his head and let go of my body.

Edward turned his back to me and shrugged off his jacket, leaving it at the foot of the bed. I tugged off my boots and threw them across the room in my struggle to pull them off. I pulled at the second boot, it flew across the room and I fell backwards onto my ass with a THUD.

Edward popped the cork on the champagne and turned around, nearly howling with laughter at my stupidity.

"Shut-up," I grumbled with a smile.

"Aww, want me to rub it better, baby?" He cooed and winked. Every womanly part of me tingled at the mere sight of this man.

_-BS-_

We spent the afternoon watching an old black and white movie, drinking champagne and eating room service. Edward asked me every possible question he could think of, wanting to know me inside out.

"Favourite colour?"

"Favourite number?"

"Favourite cuisine?"

I felt like I was on a gameshow but I basked in every second of it.

"Black, sixty-nine and Italian," I giggled. Edward's eyebrows wagged in response to my favourite number and then he fed me a forkful of chocolate fudge cake.

"Mmm! So good!" I moaned, swallowing the moist sponge.

I felt Edward's hand gently massage my neck while I ate, I felt so relaxed. We gazed into each others eyes, almost savouring each second together until he suddenly stopped and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I pouted.

He stopped by the door to the en suite bathroom and winked in my direction.

"The little boys room," He chuckled and disappeared into the room.

Once I heard the door lock, I frantically tidied up the room as best I could. I pushed the room service trolley into the hall and brushed crumbs off the sheets.

I refilled the champagne flutes with the last of the bubbly and hid the empty bottle under the bed. Two things quickly became in my grasp. Eric's mystery bag, and Marcus' camera bag. I ignored the feeling of sickness in my stomach at the sight of the black bag and first looked in Eric's sack of treats.

Scented candles and a CD.

"Oh, Eric," I whispered, still sitting on my knees. I smiled and placed the candles around the room, lighting them one by one as I went.

I glanced at the CD cover and put the disk into the player in the corner of the room. Celine Dion. It was typical of Eric, he called it 'mood music'.

I smiled to the sweet lyrics of the first song.

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak..._

Oh how right the lyrics were. Before my eyes, my mind flashed images of the way Edward played my knight in shining armour at the restaurant.

I could hear Edward washing his hands. I didn't have long. I yanked the camera bag from the floor and positioned it in place between the television and a lamp. I tossed a random shirt of mine on top to try and conceal it.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me..._

I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Don't be a coward," I whispered to myself.

I needed a new way to think of my deceit, a way to define saving my best friend and the man I... Edward. This was my last night with a man who had changed my life. He'd seen the best in me, told me that I could do better than be a sleazy porn star. Plenty of couples filmed themselves, for their own desires or as a memory. This would just be a memory neither of us would keep.

I pressed the record button on the camera and brushed through my hair.

I heard the bathroom door open. The soundless footsteps of Edward came up behind me. I only knew he was there when I looked down and saw his bare feet between the gap in my parted legs, and felt the warmth of his bare chest on my back.

"You're so beautiful, Bella,"

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Apologies in the lack of updates in this story over the last week. I was concentrating on updating my other WIP 'It takes two to teach love' and real life is starting to kick my butt as I finish my college classes in two weeks so please bare with me on this story. Sorry for the lemony cliffie in the last chapter, I simply didn't want to make it too long a chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>This would just be a memory neither of us would keep,"<em>

It would be a memory embedded in my mind forever, for the right and the wrong reasons but for tonight, I would simply try and enjoy my final moments with my childhood friend, Edward Cullen.

"_You're so beautiful, Bella,"_

Edward's fingertips lightly brushed my bare arms, I swear every fine hair stood up on end. I was tense, I could tell that much.

"Relax, Bella," He whispered.

I turned around to face him, my eyes were in perfect line with his toned chest. He really was perfect, he wasn't pink and sore anymore. He was just my Edward.

I travelled my eyes up to meet his. There was so much emotion in his deep, green eyes that stared into my soul like no other. I couldn't even see myself in the way Edward had done.

Edward smiled crookedly at me and tucked strands of my hair behind my ear. His smile was enough to tell my head and heart what it needed to know: I wanted this. I wanted him. I had to forget about that fucking camera and enjoy my final night with Edward.

"May I undress you, Isabella?" He asked politely.

I stammered, "Um, yes,"

Edward's hand left my hair and with his fingertips, he traced my neckline, skimming the material around the bust of my top. I shivered enough for Edward to notice.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"A little nervous," I admitted.

"Me too," He chuckled and slid his arms around my slender waist, pulling my body tight against his.

I initiated our kiss. He'd been getting closer and closer, every second was like a minute of anticipation. He was gentle and romantic, I found myself smiling against his lips and a quiet laugh escaped him between kisses. His hands began to grip my waist tighter, pushing as much heat into the kiss as he possessed. He gently sucked my lower lip between his own, letting it go with a quiet pop.

I needed this man so much it was starting to hurt.

We tangled our tongues in a web of hot, passionate kisses. Edward slid my shirt up my body, the palm of his hand brushing against my stomach as he did. Eventually I tore myself away from him. I lifted my arms and the top was tugged over my head and thrown aside.

I watched Edward look down at me almost curiously. His hands travelled down my arms until he reached my elbows, then he touched the swell of my breasts, his thumb feeling out the lace material of my bra.

"This is nice," He murmured, now brushing his thumb over the hardened peak forming against the lace.

"I thought you'd like it,"

Both of Edward's hands cupped my breasts, squeezing them gently in his hands. His palm was flat against my pert nipples. He flicked his fingers over each one, teasing me until my body tingled. I covered my hands with his, entwining our fingers and I walked backwards until my legs hit the foot of the bed, pulling Edward with me. He walked towards me with his crooked grin and an excited twinkle in his eye.

Edward was teasing my lips with his, switching between chaste kisses and sucking on my tongue while he hooked his fingers into the band of my jeans and his thumbs rubbed gentle circles on my skin. It tickled to begin with, until he applied more pressure and it was as if he was massaging me. I wished this man had more hands.

I placed both of my hands upon his pectorals. I gradually dragged my hands down Edward's chest, my fingers feeling out every detail on his body. I touched three scars close to Edward's navel, something I hadn't noticed the other night. I gazed at his body with intrigue.

"Keyhole surgery," He chuckled quietly.

I nodded and my hands continued their journey. I was concentrating so much at the perfection stood in front of me, I hardly noticed Edward slide down the straps of my bra. Past the little trail of hair that started below his navel. Edward kept himself perfectly trimmed. There was nothing better than a ma... I liked that Edward took care of himself.

I grabbed Edward's belt buckle, the other hand just slightly touched the tent in his jeans. It didn't stop a small grunt escaping him.

"Shit, Bella," He chuckled and sucked in a breath.

Edward's hand slid around my back, effortlessly unclasping my bra. The straps fell the remainder of their way down my arms and onto the floor.

I slowly pulled the leather belt out of it's buckle, loosening the jeans and then tugged the zip down. The denim pants fell instantly and I was met with the delightful sight of Edward's cock twitching in his _Calvin Kleins_. I looked up when I heard Edward laugh.

"How did my asking permission to undress you, turn into you undressing me?" He asked and used his grip on my waist to sit me on the bed.

"I guess I couldn't help myself... you're beautiful," I whispered.

"Men aren't beautiful, Bella," He smiled and shook his head.

"You are," I reached my hand forward, burying it in the birds nest mess of hair that was on his head. Tangling my fingers between strands and lightly tugging in my bid to bring Edward closer to me.

Our lips molded together like mesh and I leant back, I was kissing Edward needily. I needed to feel his warm body on mine. He oblidged happily. If I looked ever so briefly, I could see one hand supporting his weight beside my head, the other was wriggling me out of my tight pants.

I was trying to think of our current position, the camera had a clear view of my feet and Edward's back and ass. I kicked my pants off at my feet, my legs naturally parting as I pushed the material from the bed. My mind was away from the camera and all on Edward the moment I felt his cotton covered member touch my lace covered sex.

My womanhood was practically dripping, I could feel it. Edward rubbed himself against my underwear, causing some quite delightful friction. I whimpered as our mouths continued their frantic assault on one another.

I was at a loss when Edward suddenly stopped kissing me. Though moments later I was gasping his name with desire. Feeling his hot breath when his lips closed around a tender nipple, lapping at the hard bud with his tongue, occasionally suckling. He was a gracious lover, switching between breasts, showering them with equal attention. Every muffled moan was still audible to me.

"Need... so... bad," He groaned, rubbing himself against my thigh to find some relief.

The ache between my own legs was building, I had no doubts that Edward was fantastic at foreplay, but I needed _something_.

I reached down between us, pulling at Edward's boxers with my hand. I eventually used my foot to shimmy the stupid things off and felt his cock spring to life and hitting my mound with a gentle thud.

Without hesitation, I wrapped my small hand around him, gently moving in slow strokes. Edward buried his face into my neck, almost growling when I touched him. His hands fumbled with the waistband of my lingerie, pushing them down as quickly as he could until they fell off at my ankles.

My hand pumped in a steady rhythm, Edward's hips moving against my hand. The tip of his cock very nearly pushed inside me several times.

Edward moved in time with me, I was easily able to encourage him to come a little closer to me. I squeezed my fingers gently around his cock, sliding my thumb over the engorged head, spreading the bead of moisture forming there. I gave one or two more strokes before I released my grip and it was like Edward knew instantaneously, he knew what he needed and what I was ready for.

"Now," He groaned.

I moaned with approval and seconds later, Edward sheathed himself inside me with ease.

Edward was reasonably well endowed and feeling him fill me to the hilt made my entire body flutter to heaven and back. He stayed still for a few seconds, taking deep breaths.

_I never wanted to forget this feeling._

I reached my arms behind me, gripping the squashy pillows intending to use them as leverage. Edward held onto my hips and I could barely move. His fingernails dug into my skin, but not enough so it was painful. He withdrew almost completely before thrusting forward again, I could feel my walls envelope his manhood tightly.

"Fuck, Bella. How do you... Shit, you feel so good," He groaned, trying to string his sentence together.

"So do you," I whispered breathlessly just as Edward found a pace we were both comfortable with.

Each thrust of Edward's hips, every time I felt his cock leave my body slightly before filling me again, heightening my every sense.

I bent both of my legs and wrapped them loosely around Edward's waist. I heard him let out a low chuckle and prop himself up on his elbow, using his free hand to hold on tight to my ankles. Edward's lips nipped and sucked at my collarbone, he was gradually building his rhythm.

I thought about telling him to stop, telling him to change positions. But when I opened my mouth, nothing but cries of pleasure came out. I couldn't stop myself. A coil of tension tightened in my stomach, my release threatening to spill any second.

"Edward!" I breathed.

"Bella! Oh god, Bella!" He groaned into my neck.

With each of Edward's continuing thrusts, I finally bucked my hips up in time with him. Every movement, he felt as if he was pushing impossibly deeper inside me until Edward's movements became rough and frantic. His own body almost seizing up.

"Kiss me," Edward demanded with a throaty growl.

Our lips only just touched when we both fell apart and let go of every emotion held in our being. I felt Edward's cock throb and his release spill. Our hot, clammy bodies writhed and ground together through our climax. Edward and I were a heavy breathing, body spasming, orgasm tingling mess.

Minutes passed and Edward rolled off my body. We didn't remain apart for long before I snuggled into Edward's side, breathing in the mixed scent of his cologne and myself. We were both happily settled in that post sex, breathless, giggly moment. Edward kissed my head repeatedly.

We clambered under the duvet and cuddled, remaining this way until Edward went quiet. I assumed he was asleep. I watched his chest gently rise and then fall, he snored ever so softly that it was almost like a lullaby and my own eyes almost closed.

Then I remembered the fucking camera.

I slid out of bed quietly and tiptoed butt naked to the camera, pulled away the sweater that I used to conceal it from Edward's vision and switched it off.

I thought I should probably check it.

The thought made my stomach lurch.

Instead I looked at the sleeping figure in my bed and our pile of clothes on the floor. I smiled at the sight of them and our night was already playing over in my head like film.

I imagined every kiss, every touch and caress and could feel like he was doing it all over again.

I stuffed the video camera under the bed and looked at my nightstand.

My flight tickets for tomorrow were in an envelope on there.

I gazed at Edward and sighed to myself.

I couldn't imagine myself getting on the plane and leaving the experiences I'd shared with him behind. I wasn't ready.

I slid back into bed with Edward and as if he automatically knew, his arms wrapped around my slender body tightly.

"I wanna take you to the airport tomorrow," He mumbled sleepily.

"I'd like that," I whispered.

Shortly afterwards, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Psst... anyone find a clue in that chapter?<strong>

**Just wondering.**

**Until next time**

**x**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** I will try to update as much as I can this week. This story is in it's last few chapters and it's been such a great story for me to write. This story now has a banner which can be found on my facebook, search Tantalizing-Twi FanFiction. I hope you enjoy the chapter, leave me some love!_

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning.<p>

I had no idea what the time actually was but I suspected maybe five or six. It was early enough for it to still be a little dark outside.

I slowly wriggled out of Edward's arms and shivered at the immediate sense of coldness to my body. I heard him roll over and grunt. I turned, petrified I'd woken him up. However he simply pulled the sheets higher and stayed sound asleep.

I wanted to lean over and kiss his forehead, to whisper words that I didn't have right now. Instead I threw on my sweatpants and the first shirt I could find. I slipped my feet into my converse and stuffed my cellphone, some money and the keycard into my pocket and grabbed the video camera bag from under the bed.

If I could get to Marcus and back within the hour, Edward would never know that I'd been gone.

I tiptoed out of the hotel room and shut the door quietly. I was a little taken aback when the lights in the hall suddenly came on and shone directly in my eyes. I clenched my eyes shut and slowly opened them, I blinked repeatedly to find my focus and suddenly I felt very alert.

I hurried down the hall and pressed the button to call the elevator.

It seemed to take forever. Was it stuck or something?

I pulled out my cellphone and typed a message to Marcus.

**It's done. I'm on my way over.**

I figured he was at his posh townhouse, I had the address.

I grew impatient and started tapping my foot on the carpet when the door pinged open. I walked in and found myself stood next to a middle aged man and younger woman practically dry humping each other. Her face was full of make-up and she wore stockings that were clearly visable as the man clutched her thigh.

I knew what she was. And he knew what she was. In an hour or so she would be back in this elevator clutching her earnt English money.

The elevator went up before it went down. My horny friends left the elevator and I spent the rest of my journey alone.

As I expected, the lobby was deserted when I left the elevator. The consierge looked as if he was falling asleep. I soon interrupted his sweet dreams by hurrying over and tapping the little bell on his desk.

"Hm? Huh?" He looked around, disoriented as he woke.

"I need a cab," I whispered. I leaned in as if I was some kind of fucking secret agent.

"When?" He whispered back.

"Now,"

"Of course, ma'am,"

I watched the gentleman, clean shaved and wore a badge with the name Sam on, do his thing with the telephone and within two minutes he hung up.

"There will be a car waiting for you outside in a moment, Miss,"

"Thankyou," I smiled and rummaged in my pocket for some money, slinging what I think was five pounds at him.

Like Sam said, the cab was waiting outside for me as soon as I got there. It was one of the typical black taxi cabs like Edward and I got a few days beforehand. The cold chill swept over my body and I crossed my arms. I stared down at my attire and realised the shirt I was wearing was Edward's. A tiny smile crept across my lips and I dipped my head, just to see if it smelt like him.

It did.

I pulled the door open on the car and crawled in, mumbling the address of Marcus' home and lounged back in the seat while he drove. I fell into a light sleep, the morning chill on my face as breeze came through the small gap in the drivers window.

I dreamt of Edward and I somewhere cold, where there was snow. Maybe right here in London. Was it a future vision? Could I be back here someday to spend time building a snowman and having snow ball fights with Cullen?

The car ride came to a stop, I knew it because the driver hit the breaks suddenly.

I pushed some notes through the plastic divider to the driver and asked him to wait.

"I won't be long," I promised and got out of the cab, clutching the camera bag in my hand.

Like I suspected, Marcus lived in a typical terraced townhouse. There were many windows that I was too lazy to count and the paint-work was pale blue.

One of the lights was switched on. On the top floor.

He was home.

I swallowed hard and bit my tongue. I took the steps slowly up to the door. I knew the meter was running on the taxi, yet I didn't care. I'd pay whatever it took to get Marcus out of my life.

Paying him is what I should have done in the first place. He didn't want money, but I should have just thrown a cheque at him.

I sucked in a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

Nothing.

I thought about leaving the bag on the doorstep... but then anyone could get their dirty claws on it. So I rung the bell again.

I heard grunting on the inside and heavy footsteps.

Grunting turned to curse words, I knew the voice was definitely Marcus.

The front door swung open and his palm dragged down his face.

"What the fuck do..." Then he focused and saw me, "Miss Swan... and to what do I owe the... pleasure?" He smirked.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"I suppose you ought to come in," He looked me up and down, staring at me with a look of disgust.

"You've let yourself go a little over the last few days haven't you, Swan?" He chuckled darkly and walked down the hall and into a room.

I reluctantly followed, smoothing my bed hair down while I walked. I wasn't courteous enough to shut his front door. I wanted in and out, quick and painless.

Like ripping off a band aid.

I wish I was ripping off a band aid, it hurt less.

I found Marcus in the lounge, living room, I had no idea what the English called it. He was on his hands and knees, down by his television set and fiddling with some wires.

"What are you doing?" I asked, cringing at the sight of Marcus' bathrobe sliding up his body and greeting me with a _lovely_ display of his back, sack and crack wax.

"I have to check my merchandise before I can let you leave, Bella, surely you understand?"

This is what I was afraid of.

This I did not want to see.

Marcus finished connecting up the wires to the camcorder and the television. He stood up, barely bothering to adjust his robe and cover himself. He just smirked, looking far too disgustingly pleased with himself.

Vile man.

He took steps backwards to stand beside me, though there was a small gap between us. It was a relief, I didn't want to smell his cheap cologne.

"Ready for the show, Bella?"

I folded my arms and chewed on my lower lip.

The television came on and up came the film.

I could hardly believe my eyes.

I gasped.

Marcus looked at me and glared.

"What the _fuck_ is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eep!<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** For everyone who hates me right now for being a cliffy bitch, aren't you all glad I've only kept you waiting 24 hours? Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"What the fuck is this?"<em>

I was speechless. I could feel Marcus' dark eye, glaring at me with pure anger, my own eyes were fixated on the video on the television screen.

"What the fuck, is this?" Marcus bellowed.

"I...I..." I stammered and shook my head.

I was as clueless as Marcus.

Displayed before me on the screen was nothing like I expected. It wasn't what I was dreading. There was no clear vision of Edward's perfect ass in the air like there should have been or my fingers dragging down his could hear the delightful moans of both Edward and myself. I'd be lying if the sound of him chanting my name didn't make me want to squeeze my thighs together.

However, our faces and bodies were no-where to be seen. The screen was black.

I turned to look at Marcus. His face was reddening and his nostrils flaring. This was one, angry fucker.

"What did you do!" Marcus screamed so loud rung through my ears. I winced at the sound.

"I didn't do anything!" I insisted, "I don't know what happened,"

"Are you stupid, Swan? A stupid whore who can't work a fucking video camera? Huh? Huh?"

His eyes were evil, he stared at me with his fists balled by his sides.

I had no idea what to do? I was petrified.

Was he going to hit me?

Should I plead for my life?

"You better say something quickly, Isabella,"

I stayed quiet, I needed to think clearly. The screen was black, how was that possible? I glanced at the screen and heard the irresistable sound of Edward reaching his intense climax. The picture was grainy, and small white dots in parts and I realised.

My sweater.

The expression on my face must have been clear to Marcus.

"My sweater..." I whispered.

"What? Speak up," Marcus demanded. His tone reminded me of my high school principal. It wasn't exactly jolly.

"My um, my sweater. I used it to try and hide the camera from Edward. I guess the sleeve fell and..."

Marcus threw his head back laughing. Was he seeing the funny side to the situation? Or was he laughing in disbelief? Either way, it was creepy.

The sounds changed on the television. Gone were the sounds of Edward and I laughing together in our post coiltal biss, and replaced with it was music.

_Fame! I'm gonna live, forever!_

He didn't even give me a blank tape.

Professional indeed.

"You stupid, stupid bitch," Marcus chuckled darkly, "You're going to pay..."

He stepped closer to me. His frame towered over mine and I tried to step back. I wanted to shout at him, ask him if he was going to hit me and to just do it. Do anything to make us even.

Marcus' nose was twitching and his breaths were heavy. His arm raised in the air, his hand was still tightly fisted. I could see it flying towards me. I stepped backwards frantically and his fist went straight into a mirror displayed on the wall.

"Marcus!"

Marcus turned around, his face pale white with horror. I peered over his shoulders and looked surprised myself.

"Eric?" I asked, double checking that it was my best friend I was seeing.

"Bella Boo?"

Sure enough, there he was. Dressed in his leather look pants and no shirt. He looked between Marcus and I. I breathed a sigh of relief. Marcus wouldn't do anything with Eric around.

"Eric, go back upstairs," Marcus cooed at Eric sweetly. It made me want to hurl.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ditto to you, girl,"

"Bella was just dropping off a little delivery," Marcus told him calmly, "However, it seems that the silly whore is too stupid to operate a camera,"

"Don't call her that," Eric defended and grabbed what I assumed to be his shirt from the couch.

"A whore, and the whore's puppy!" Marcus' laughed crazily.

Eric looked stung and I saw red. I drew my own hand back and struck Marcus straight on the cheek My palm hit his face with a loud smack. Marcus looked shocked and then horrified. My hand stung.

"I'm the star, not the camera man," I seethed at the asshole.

"Star?" Marcus scoffed, "That isn't the word I would use,"

"I might be a whore... but you're nothing but a dirty, old, pimp,"

My tone of voice didn't go unnoticed. Marcus grabbed my arm roughly, his fingernails dug in quite painfully. I squeaked in pain.

"You owe me, Swan!"

"I don't owe you a damn thing! Not anymore," I hissed and tried to yank my arm from it's restraint.

Eric and I both watched as Marcus looked down at the ground. Almost as if he was having an epihany or realisation of sorts. We looked at each other in confusion. Eric shrugged his shoulders and slowly stood closer to Marcus, placing his gentle hand on the monster's shoulder.

"It's over, let her go," Eric pleaded.

"My film..."

"She did what you wanted her to, didn't she? It's not our problem if it didn't work. Marcus, you're a has-been, you're nothing in this industry anymore. Deal with it and let Bella go. She's risked her career and life enough,"

Eric was so calm. His face remained expressionless.

Marcus eventually sighed and released his hold on my arm. He looked as if he was about to say something but Eric wasn't letting us stay around long enough to find out.

"Boo? Run. Now,"

It was seconds before my brain actually registered what Eric was screaming at me. He was already grabbing his shoes and running down the stairs of the townhouse.

Marcus and I stared at each other blankly and finally, I moved. I dropped to my knees and frantically yanked the tape out of the video camera and then I ran before Marcus could do anything, screaming out yet another apology as I did.

I crawled into the taxi after Eric. I landed in a heap on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Go!" Eric called out to the driver.

I sat up and fell back as the car moved.

I felt sick. I clambered up onto the seat and leant over putting my head between my knees. Eric rubbed my back affectionately.

"What were you doing there?" I groaned.

"You don't get to ask me that, babe... but as it happens, I was getting one last fuck, and not even a good one at that," He laughed.

"I thought everything was sorted, B. Hell, Marcus told me it was too so I figured one last night, like a goodbye," He said a little sadly, "It wasn't sorted, was it, Bella?"

"I had it under control," I whispered. Eric gently held my shoulders and pulled me back into a warm hug.

I fell apart and explained everything. I wanted to save Eric and leave Edward clueless to everything. The film collapse was my mistake and it was my job to fix it.

Yet I'd fucked it up. I couldn't have been more overjoyed!

Eric chuckled in both horror and disbelief while I pulled the film strip out of the cassette, destroying it.

"Now it's over,"

"You're lucky, Bella. So fucking lucky,"

I didn't care about my luck. I cared about Edward. There was no real proof on that tape and no-one would ever know it was me and him.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered emotionally.

Eric chuckled and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"No, baby girl. I still love you, you meant well. Edward will know that too," Eric smiled warmly at me.

I blinked.

"I'm not telling Edward,"

"No?" Eric sounded surprised.

"It'll ruin everything. I can't do that to him," I defended my decision.

Eric nodded, respecting my choices and hugged me again.

I really was lucky.

Lucky that Eric had been at Marcus. I couldn't even think about what could have happened if Eric hadn't been there.

Lucky that I had a friend as loyal as him, the one friend everyone wants, the friend who doesn't judge them. I had that.

The cab pulled up at the hotel and Eric split the cost of the ride plus the wait with me. We handed over multiple notes to him and got out of the car.

We stayed quiet while it drove away. The sky was bright now and I glanced at my phone. It was now seven in the morning. More time had passed than I expected.

Edward would be waking soon.

"You should freshen up, Bella, we have to leave for the airport in an hour. Get your best shoes on babe, you know I will"

I didn't say anything.

"Bella?"

"I quit, Eric,"

"What did you say?" I looked at my most faithful friend and repeated myself.

"I quit..."

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Just a few chapters to go! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Eric was staring at me. I waved my hand in his face, trying to snap him out of his trance. Was it possible that he was in shock?<p>

Would he notice if I just slipped away?

I leaned in and looked into his eyes. Slowly, I lifted my hand and flicked him directly in the centre of his forehead.

"Hey!" He squealed and frowned at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Eric looked at me with complete surprise, he blinked repeatedly and sighed.

"You quit?"

I nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes," I whispered, "I don't want this anymore, I was talking to Edward during the week and-"

"Edward? You're quitting because of Edward? We're going home today, Boo, that's over,"

Pain stung my heart.

"I know it's over," I agreed with him, "But Edward's helped me to understand that I can do better for myself and Marcus was right, I'm nothing but a whore,"

"You're taking the word of that asshole?" Eric chuckled in reference to his definite ex-lover.

"More Edward's word than Marcus. He's going to be a Doctor, Eric, how fucking awesome is that. I could be anything," I grinned, actually a little excited with my choice.

Eric laughed.

"Aww, Bella Boo, you couldn't be a doctor, sweetie. You hate blood," He stroked my arm and we burst out laughing together.

"You know what I mean!" I giggled, "The porn industry is all I've ever known because I fell into it by accident and fell in love with the money. I want to see what else I'm good at. You're not mad at me are you?"

Eric stopped laughing and he smiled warmly, shaking his head at me and then threw his skinny arms around me.

"No, I'm not mad. So I've only got one client now, it's no biggie," He shrugged, "You're still my best girl," He grinned.

We hugged again and pecked each other on the lips before heavy rain began to fall on the streets of London. We hurried inside and into the elevator.

We walked along the hall in silence until we reached my hotel room door, I was already pulling Edward's shirt off.

"We need to meet downstairs in an hour," Eric smiled and sprinted off down to his own room.

I watched him leave and quickly went into my own room. Edward was laying on his back, still fast asleep. I threw the shirt on the floor and wriggled out of the sweatpants before crawling back into bed beside him. I took thirty seconds to gaze at his sleeping face.

My eyes were closed for only a minute or two when the alarm sounded. Edward whacked the button on the digital clock with his fist and slid his warm arms around my naked body and pulled me tight against him.

"Mmm, best night's sleep ever," He mumbled with a lazy smile.

Edward had no idea that I'd ever been gone.

That's exactly how I wanted it.

"It was," I whispered and kissed his lips tenderly.

He pulled a face and licked his lips.

"Morning breath," He covered his mouth.

I laughed softly and pulled his hand away from his mouth, planting a lingering kiss upon my favourite lips.

"I don't care," I insisted, brushing his messy hair away from his eyes.

"Mmm, if you insist, sweetheart," He chuckled and pulled the sheets higher over us, his warm, naked rolled on top of mine and began his gentle assault on my neck with his lips.

"Uh... Ah! Edward, we can't," I stammered, almost melting against him, "I have to leave for the airport in an hour,"

Edward stopped kissing me and we sighed together.

_-BS-_

After taking a perfectly innocent shower together... Well, _almost_ innocent, I was packed and waiting in the lobby for Eric with Edward. I looked far more presentable then I had a few hours ago. I was comfortable in my skinny jeans and converse, perfect flight wear.

Edward's arm was draped over my shoulder, his fingertips continuously stroking my arm. It was both soothing and causing my skin to break out in gooseflesh. It was also a recurring reminder than in another hour, Edward and I would be saying goodbye.

"Are you sure you want to come to the airport?" I asked.

"Absolutely," He murmured pressing a gentle kiss to my temple before motioning that he could see Eric checking us out at the reception desk.

Eric checked us out and wandered outside after the bus boy with our bags with a clear wiggle in his step. It's what he did when he was trying to entice a male. It just made him look like he was dancing.

Edward and I held each other tightly while he did. His arms tight around my shoulders and my hands clinging around his waist with my face buried into his shirt which smelt more like me now than him.

I felt Edward's head move and his chin on my head, he sighed quietly and mumbled.

"The car's ready,"

I nodded and we reluctantly seperated and went to meet Eric in the car.

My tiredness caught up on me and I fell asleep during the car journey. Edward held me safe and tight in his arms. I rested against his chest and fell asleep to the gentle thumping of his heartbeat. I wasn't sound asleep, there was a slight part of me that could hear a few words of his and Eric's car conversation.

"_You're going to miss her, aren't you?"_

"_So much that it hurts,"_

Those were the main words I caught. Through everything that I had done, everything I had put Edward and I through; he was hurting anyway because I was leaving.

I felt it too.

I shifted in Edward's hold, managing to hide my face enough to let a single tear escape me and allowing me time to compose myself.

Some time later, I felt Edward gently shake my shoulder to wake me. I blinked and found myself greeted with Edward's red, blotchy eyes. Almost as if he'd been crying.

I truly hoped he hadn't and perhaps Eric had accidently poked him in the eye.

I looked out of the window and saw Eric walking through the door to departures with the suitcase trolley. Edward gently placed his warm hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at him. No words could be said before his lips almost crushed to mine in a desperate kiss. I was in great danger of sneaking my hands up his shirt before he pulled away from me.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"As I'll ever be," I responded in a just audible whisper.

Edward escorted Eric and I into Heathrow Airport. I left his side for just a few minutes to check in with Eric. I stared at my passport photo and hardly recognised the girl looking back at me. The Bella in the photo had big hair, dark, smoky eyes and plump, purple lips. No doubt I was wearing killer heels on my feet that day too. Today, I had flat, straight hair, no make-up and I was comfortable. I felt comfortable and I looked it too. I smiled to myself and handed my passport for inspection.

I was a better Bella.

I think I was a happier Bella now too.

Eric passed me our boarding passes and I shoved them, with our passports into the back pocket of my jeans. I made my way back to Edward while Eric watched our bags disappear through the carossel, he often worried that airlines would lose our belongings, even if it had _never_ happened.

While we waited, Edward and I simply held hands, our fingers interlocked and squeezing together every few seconds.

Eric sprinted his way over to us and clapped his hands together.

"Boo? It's time to go through security, babes," He smiled and pointed to the barriers just a few metres away. I sucked in a breath and nodded.

"It was great to meet you, Cullen," Eric grinned brightly and hugged Edward, to Edward's very clear surprise.

"You too," He chuckled and waved his hand as Eric walked off towards security.

Almost together, Edward and I both sighed.

He took both of my hands in his and swung them from side to side. Edward stared down at the floor and my eyes watched him. I don't know how long our arms performed their little swinging game, but soon Edward dropped his arms and took out his phone.

"I'm not losing touch with you again, Bella," He murmured and filled in my name on the Blackberry contacts, leaving me to fill in the rest.

I inputted my cellphone number, apartment number and address, email address and for some reason, my birthday.

I think I was just trying to drag these last few minutes out.

I used Edward's phone to quickly call my own so I had his number. I felt the vibration in my pocket and hung up.

"I have to go," I looked into Edward's green eyes sadly, pushing his 'mobile' into his jacket pocket.

"I know," He nodded and cupped both of my cheeks. I closed my eyes and felt our lips just touch warmly and tenderly for a second until my lips felt cold again.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered.

My mouth fell open in a _'oh'_ shape and I blinked repeatedly.

My mouth stayed open like a fish and I prayed for words to come out.

Words.

Any words!

I could hear Eric behind me, calling for me to hurry up and I could feel my emotion building inside me. I took slow, gradual steps away from Edward but neither of us stopped staring into each other's souls as I did.

"I'll never forget you," I told him... well... more screamed at him actually.

I tugged at my hair frustratingly and turned away into security, allowing them to scan my clothes.

I passed through easily and I turned around to see Edward waving at me in the distance. I smiled and waved my fingers back at him. He buried his hands into the pockets of his jacket and smile crookedly at me. I could see his eyes becoming red again.

One of us had to turn away.

It was only me first because Eric put his arm around me.

"C'mon, girl. You need a liquid breakfast, my treat"

I didn't say anything, I let Eric turn me away from Edward and I fought the urge to look back at him.

Instead I stayed quiet until we reached a bar in the airport and I muttered into the Irish coffee that I suspected I'd paid for.

"He loves me,"

"What!" Eric screeched.

"Edward said he loves me," I repeated.

Eric's eyes lit up, his feet were banging on the floor tiles and his hands frantically clapped together like a seal.

"What did you say?"

Tears began to flow freely down my face.

"Nothing,"

_Oh how I wish I had._

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Another chapter today for you all! Though I suppose for some readers, it is technically Friday! Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>We arrived at JFK airport late afternoon. I spent the entire flight fighting back tears and watching as many comedy movies as I could in an effort to cheer up. Eric, what a sweetheart, he held my hand the entire time.<p>

The downside to my plan was all the fucking comedy movies were romantic too. Everytime the lead actor said to his leading lady _'I love you'_, I heard Edward.

I snacked on peanuts and drank copious amounts of coffee so I didn't fall asleep on the plane. It was as if it was imprinted into my brain that if I fell asleep, I would wake up and have forgotten about Edward.

That was my punishment for watching _50 First Dates._

I stood alone at baggage claim, wondering where Eric was and pondering what to do when I got home to my apartment.

Edward promised that we'd stay in touch. That alone gave me incentive to stick to my plan. I was giving up being a porn star. I would be a regular woman, with a regular job.

I would start by throwing out all of my leather, bondage and sex toys... except for my favourite ones that I actually used.

Spying mine and Eric's cases, I used the limited strength I had to haul them off the carossel. I pulled them with all the effort I had... and landed flat on my ass with a bump.

I looked around, no-one was watching. I used my suitcase for support and pulled myself to my feet with a groan.

Where the _fuck_ was Eric?

Despite my tiredness, I pulled both suitcases through _'nothing to declare'_ and through to arrivals.

Where the _fuck_ was Eric?

At this rate, I thought I was going to have to hail a cab and pay for the fare alone. And a fare from JFK to the City wasn't cheap.

I went outside where I was surrounded by smokers. I inhaled the deathly smell of their nicotine and for a moment felt a little relaxed. I decided not to freak about the lack of Eric Yorkie in my presence and instead raised my head, peering around like a meerkat.

In the distance, I saw arms waving around frantically at me.

"Bella! Bella Boo!"

When Eric finally reached me, he was leaning over with his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths.

"Dude, get to a gym," I laughed.

"Shut up, bitch," He whined breathlessly and slowly stood, waving an envelope in my face.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the envelope from him.

"Open it," He grinned like a kid at Christmas.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him and pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope.

It wasn't just a piece of paper.

It was an airline ticket.

**Isabella Swan**

**Terminal 4. Gate A3**

**Flight 260 at 21:00**

**JFK New York to Heathrow London**

**Row F Seat 4**

I swallowed hard. I was afraid I was about to hurl.

"Eric? What... is... this?" I stuttered.

"It's a ticket straight back to London," He continued to grin like a fucking cheshire cat while I was panicking inside.

"Why?" I almost screamed at him, unable to process what I was looking at.

"Boo, you're in love with Edward Cullen. You need to tell him,"

"I... I'm... I can't..." I stammered and my hands shook. Eric chuckled and put his arm around me.

"I know this is as scary as hell for you and you're totally unsure about it all. You need to admit it to yourself and then get on that fucking plane and tell him!" Eric laughed, squeezing me and kissing my clammy cheek.

Eric let go of me and I licked my very dry lips, combing my long hair through my fingers while I tried to think.

I tried to think of something sensible.

Instead I first pictured Edward in the diner, sneaking a condom onto his dick... then I thought about the way he throws his head back when he laughs... and then about the times I caught him watching me when he thought I wasn't looking...

"I love him," I blinked, staring at Eric, "I love him," I repeated.

"Yeah you do. And New York and I can survive without you for a while,"

My pea sized brain was finally comprehending what was going on. I wanted to laugh hysterically but instead only a nervous chuckle escaped and I hugged my best friend in this entire world. I whispered my thankyou's over and over and over again until he was literally pushing me back through the automatic doors and in the direction of departures.

"I love you, Eric!" I shouted out and waved to him.

_-BS-_

I could hardly sit still on the flight back to London.

I was wriggling, shifting and sometimes bouncing in my seat.

It was excitement, nerves, and Irish coffee.

It was also possible, that I may have been a little bit drunk.

_-BS-_

Luckily, I sobered up by the time I landed in London. I was still sickly nervous and trying to come up with some kind of fabulous speech in my mind.

"Hi, Edward," I mumbled, "So yeah, surprise! I'm back... um..."

I shook my head to myself as I whispered and murmured to myself as I walked through customs and into the early hours of morning London.

It was a little weird to think I'd only been here twenty-four hours before.

I pulled out my cellphone and switched it on. I had no idea how to find Edward or where to go, so I figured the best way would be to call him.

I found his number, I'd saved it as 'E', pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear.

It only rang a couple of times.

"_Hello?"_

"Edward? It's me, Bella,"

"_Bella!"_ He sounded happy, _"Where are you?"_

"I'm in London," I admitted, nervously.

"_You're... you're in London?"_ I heard him ask. He sounded worried. My stomach churned.

"Yeah," I tried to remain upbeat, "Why? Where are you?"

"_I'm in New York,"_

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter to go!<strong>

**Two at the most!**

**x**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **I am truly gutted that this is the last chapter of Introducing Bella Swan: Porn Star. I've absolutely loved writing every word and loved taking Bella on her journey of finding love. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please see my authors note at the bottom._

* * *

><p>Edward was in New York.<p>

I was in London.

I had to laugh. What else could one do in a situation like this?

I laughed down the phone at Edward, I laughed until I had to take deep breaths to calm down.

"What are you doing in New York?" I laughed in disbelief.

"_What are you doing in London?"_ Edward asked in response, he sounded as flabbergasted as I was.

"That isn't answering my question," I almost sounded whiny.

This wasn't how Eric's plan was supposed to go!

I sighed and went quiet, Edward chuckled on the other end of the call.

"I came to London... to tell you something,"

"_Funny that, sweetheart. I came to New York to tell you something,"_

I smiled to myself and found a bench to sit on. I gasped as I sat on the cold bench, I was sure my ass was wet now.

"So, tell me," I challenged Edward.

"_It's not the sort of thing you ask over the phone... you go first,"_

"It's not the sort of thing you say over the phone," I replied sheepishly.

If truth be told, I was a little relieved for the delay in declaring my... in talking to Edward.

I heard Edward chuckle quietly and then sigh.

Then the line went quiet.

I said his name, then repeating it, waiting for him to reply.

I was about to give up and hang up when I heard noise again.

"_Bella?"_

"Yes?"

"_Stay where you are, Emmett and Jasper are coming to get you and they'll take you to our flat in the City. I'll be with you by tomorrow morning,"_ He promised.

Edward was coming back to London.

To me.

"How did you..." I started, baffled.

"_I kept you on the line and used a fuckin' expensive payphone,"_ Edward laughed and said goodbye to me.

I panicked in case he said those three little words at the end of the call. But he didn't.

Jeez I was such an inexperienced noob with relationships. I'd never told any other person other than Eric and my mother that I love them.

I sighed and slumped forward onto my suitcase. I needed sleep.

There wasn't much time to rest. Thirty minutes later, Emmett and Jasper pulled up in a car. Emmett was laughing hysterically at our situation and said he half expected it seeing as this was the one spontaneous thing he'd ever done.

Jasper took my suitcase and I curled up in a ball in the back of the car. My memory started to become disorientated and confused due to my tiredness and I asked Emmett where we were going.

"Just a flat our father owns in the City. Edward used to live there for University... I guess he will again soon," He shrugged while he drove.

"What's a flat?" I mumbled.

Jasper chuckled, amused.

"An apartment, Bella,"

"Oh,"

We arrived at the block of _'flats_'. The building didn't look like typical student digs. The Cullen family had money and I guessed it wasn't because of their two eldest son's profession either. Jasper took my suitcase again for me and Emmett offered to carry me inside. I politely declined and dragged my feet into the ground floor apartment.

The living room was clean and spacious. On the wall there was a strange little painting, I tilted my head to look at it.

"The Cullen family crest," Emmett explained, "It's a pretty old family,"

It was quite fascinating to look at. Below it there was a fireplace with a mantelpiece above it. It was filled with photographs of Edward and who I assumed to be the other members of his family. I was gazing at one with Edward dripping wet from head to toe. Emmett was stood beside him with a devilish grin and a massive water blaster. Edward was looking into the lense of the camera, but it felt as though he was looking at me.

That photograph was easily my favourite.

I was snapped out of my Edward induced trance by Jasper.

"Can we get you anything? Breakfast? Coffee?"

I felt sickened by the mention of coffee, I never wanted to look at a cup again.

"No, thankyou," I shook my head, "I'd just like to sleep for a while,"

My tone was weak and innocent. Almost as if I was nervous and talking to strangers. Which was stupid being as a few days ago I was almost screwing Emmett.

"The bedroom's down the hall and on the right," Emmett told me gently.

"Thank-you," I smiled.

I walked slowly down the hall, the light was off so I couldn't see any fancy artwork or maybe photos of a young Edward. The bedroom door was already open, though I closed it behind me for some privacy.

I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed fully clothed. I shivered and realised the window was open just slightly, but I was far too lazy and tired to close it. I curled up under the duvet and warmed up in no time.

_-BS-_

I slept soundly and dreamt.

I was sitting in a car, going... somewhere, I mean who really knows where you're going in dreams. It was bright, maybe it was morning and the sun was shining through the window. Then everything went dark and the wheels on the car deflated and weirdly, the car started to rock, or could it have been me?

"Bella? Bella, wake up,"

I blinked and slowly opened my eyes.

It took me a few seconds to realise, but leaning over me, looking pretty tired and jetlagged, was my blurward.

I clenched my eyes shut and sat up, scrambling for the warm duvet as I did so. When I opened my eyes, I truly saw him.

Edward Cullen.

"Edward," I whispered softly.

"Hey," He grinned crookedly and brushed my untidy hair away from my eyes.

"You look tired," I observed.

Edward moved his hand from my hair and dropped it, linking our fingers together on the bed and chuckled.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't spontaneously flown back here,"

"Blame Eric,"

"Duly noted,"

We spent a few minutes stuck in an awkward silence. We just kept making eye contact when looking away and laughing like nervous teenagers.

_Don't be a coward, Swan._

"So what did you want to tell me?" I spoke up.

"Oh, yeah... well ladies first," Edward threaded his fingers through his mop hair and flashed a toothy grin.

I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Okay, well, you see..." I hesitated and looked up to the ceiling, wishing someone could beat me over the head with a frozen fish and feed me a dose of reality.

"Bella," Edward squeezed my hand and caressed my skin with the pad of his thumb in an attempt to soothe me.

Everything slotted in to place as I gazed into his questioning eyes. His voice, his touch, his pure, genuine emotion. All I wanted and needed was him.

"Would it help if I went first?" He smiled and I nodded.

"The moment I let go of your hand in the airport the other day, I missed you. Bella, it took me this long to find you and to reconnect with you that I don't want to lose that again. Everything about you is incredible and you don't even see it in yourself but I want to show you and bring it out of you. I don't want weekly phone calls and the odd visit every three months for a bit of sneaky hanky panky..."

I broke out in nervous laughter.

"Did you really say 'hanky panky'?"

Luckily, Edward saw the funny side.

"I think I did," He chuckled, "Bella... I know what I said to you at the airport and you didn't say it back but... I'd really love it if... if you stayed here with me,"

The butterflies flew around like crazy within my stomach. My heart felt warm and delightful. I was smiling and Edward looked positively petrified.

I pulled my hand away from his and flung my arms around his neck, planting a long kiss on his surprised lips. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"I love you," I said quickly.

Edward started to smile.

"What was that?" He asked.

I smiled and took a quick breath, repeating myself slowly.

"I love you, Edward,"

Edward's face lit up.

"You do?"

I nodded and we both smiled big, wide grins at each other.

Edward leaned in and slid his arms around my waist, slowly laying me down on the bed so my head settled comfortably in the pillows. Edward's lips melted against mine in a soft, loving kiss. Every nip to my lip was so tender.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," He murmured.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen," I smiled. I wanted to say the words over and over again.

"So... will you stay with me?" Edward asked between quick kisses.

I giggled and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I'll stay,"

Edward and I sealed the deal with a passionate kiss, his body pressed warm against mine. I'd declared my love for another man for the first time and agreed to stay in London with him for the foreseeable future.

This was a truly a fairytale happy ever after.

It is... Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Although this is the last chapter to this story, I am really excited to tell everyone that there will be two or three outtakes to this story coming next week (posted after this chapter) and they will NOT be from Bella's point of view ;)<strong>

**As promised, this story will also have a sequel and possibly prequel. The sequel will begin posting at the beginning of April.**

**Thankyou to everyone who has read this story and stayed updated with it. Everyone's reviews have always been lovely and muchly appreciated. Thankyou to my friend EternallyCullen who persuaded me to join the drabble train and fan fiction in general! Also a big thankyou to the rest of my pod who always support my writing and read the randomness that I write. I love you all! And thankyou to my friend Keegan for pre-reading for me late at night when I got worried!**

**Until next time **

**x**


	32. Edward's outtake

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **I am very excited to present to you all the first outtake for Introducing Bella Swan: Porn Star. This outtake is in Edward's point of view and runs after chapter 12 of the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

I stared in horror at the building stood in front of me. My brothers, Emmett and Jasper had to literally push me into the... salon. Urgh, just the word made me cringe. This was not a place for men.

Together we walked in and I was surrounded by pink. It was everywhere! The walls, the sinks, the chairs, even the beauticians hair was bright pink!

"Is this really necessary?" I asked my brothers.

"Unless you want to be seen on camera with a hairy arse, then yes, it's necessary," Emmett told me then signed us in for our appointment.

"My arse isn't hairy," I grumbled.

Jasper snorted.

"I beg to differ, every man's buttcrack is furry like a bear. Bella will dig the smooth look," Jasper, my middle brother, winked at me and sat down on one of the several hot pink sofas.

"Why should I care what Bella thinks?" I tried to be firm with my speech, if my siblings knew how I felt, they'd just tease me.

Emmett laughed and bent down by a water dispenser, putting a plastic cup underneath it to catch the flow of icy cold water then sipped slowly.

"Seriously, you don't care what Bella thinks?" Emmett challenged me.

I shrugged.

"You're a fucking terrible liar bro'. You're into her big time, we saw you staring at her in the restaurant the other day,"

I glanced at Jasper for confirmation of Emmett's theory and he folded his arms nodding. I threw my head back and sighed.

"Hey, chillax, you get to screw that beauty," Emmett laughed.

I frowned. Did he have to be so vulgar about... Well, everything?

If I was really honest, every minute, every second that I spent with Bella Swan was like heaven on earth. I was having the best hours of my life with that girl but the truth of it was... I didn't want to parade myself naked in front of a camera. I didn't want to caress Bella's beautiful, sacred body in front of everyone.

It's not as if I could show her my appreciation through this movie either. I would be expected to fuck this girl like she was some kind of slut. Bella was a girl who ought to be made love to, sweetly and tenderly.

Dammit I wanted her. Forever.

We'd signed contracts, legally binding contracts. However, it wouldn't stop me from praying that Bella would change her mind. I'd make her mine.

I must have still been frowning because Emmett sat down beside me and nudged my arm.

"See, I know that look. You're into her! Edward loves Bella!" He sang.

"What would it matter anyway, she's practically married to her job. She's strangely dedicated to letting men leer at her and get their kicks over her tits..."

Fuck they looked perky.

I was about to continue my rant when Emmett patted me on the arm.

"She didn't freak out too much over the whole pen pal thing right?"

It was only right that I indulged my brothers regarding Bella's true identity before signing up with Marcus. They had questioned why I appeared to be so keen to work with them. I had no choice.

"No, she was kind of good about it once I explained,"

Jasper smiled.

"That's good then. A few more days and this will all be over, then you two can do what you like. Love conquers all, Edward,"

I smiled.

"Yeah, and we promise, we won't enjoy it," Emmett cackled, thrusting his hips to the air.

Man, I wished I could twist his balls right now.

We sat in silence for some time. Emmett and Jasper made small digs at me regarding Bella and made kissy faces. Emmett even did that 'bit' where you turn around and hug yourself, caressing your hands over your back pretending to make out with someone.

I was about to throw a pink, fluffy cushion at my brother when a youngish woman... maybe around thirty came out with a wide smile.

"Edward Cullen? We're ready for you now,"

Emmett and Jasper both wished me luck and laughed to themselves. At least they were used to this treatment. I stood to my feet and swallowed hard before following the lady to the treatment room.

By the way, I will forever insist that I, Edward Cullen, do not have a hairy bum. I consider myself to be quite lucky that I'm not disgustingly hairy all over like some men can be.

I shut the door to the treatment room behind me and found the beautician laying a sheet upon the long bed type couch.

I suppose she wasn't completely unfortunate looking. She had a European look about her and had long brown hair that reached her butt. I couldn't be bothered to read her name badge. Being on first name basis in this situation would be awkward.

Plus my Bella was better.

"So um... how does this work?" I asked, completely clueless.

"It's up to you," The woman smiled politely, "Some men prefer to have their back done first and leave the uncomfortable part till last, or have that part done first to get it over and done with,"

I pondered my choices then shrugged off my jacket.

"Over and done with," I nodded and unbuckled the belt on my jeans and let the denim trousers fall around my feet.

I told her I didn't need my back waxing so she suggested perhaps I could have my chest done instead. I wasn't exactly a bear in that area but I may as well get the service I was paying for.

I stood in my underwear nervously and watched the beautician stir her pot of hot wax.

"Okay, Mr Cullen. If you'd like to get onto all fours on the bed, we can begin," She chirped as if what she was doing was totally normal.

How did my brothers do this every two months?

I climbed onto the bed and knelt on my hands and knees as instructed. I felt the woman's cold hands touch my skin as she slowly pulled down my boxer shorts. Then everything went quiet for a moment.

"What? What is it?" I worried and tried to glance over my shoulder.

"In all honesty, Mr Cullen, there isn't an awful lot for me to wax... there. It would be causing you much more unnecessary pain if I were to wax you,"

HA! Told you, Emmett.

"Really?" I responded brightly and pulled up my underwear and rolled onto my back, "That suits me just fine," We both laughed and I started to relax.

We agreed that she would still perform the chest wax, at least this I could see. I had to admit I was a little curious. I rested my hands behind my head and looked down.

The woman used a wooden spatula to slather warm wax onto my chest, in a long line. It felt kind of nice. Then she took a piece of white cloth or whatever that shit is called and placed it on top of the wax, massaging it into place so it stuck.

"Ready?" She smiled.

I inhaled a breath and a second later, the bitch pulled back the waxing strip, pulling each chest hair from it's follicle. I bit my tongue and groaned.

"Fuck!"

I widened my eyes in sheer horror, staring at this evil woman's face.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," She insisted with an innocent grin.

"I don't want to get used to it," I grumbled.

Bella said this wasn't bad. But then she was used to it.

I had to grow some balls...metaphorically I mean.

I composed myself and started to watch again. The woman wiped a little more wax onto the fine hairs of my 'happy trail'. In my mind, I mourned the loss of that little area. Then I cursed again as the hair was ripped from my skin.

"Shit!" I groaned.

"Almost done," The beautician told me and dabbed her evil wand of waxing destruction back into the pot.

She spread the warm wax around my nipples and already I was panting with nervous breaths.

The waxing strip covered my poor, sensitive nipples. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the material was pulled back...

"Fuck, shit, fucking bugger!"

I took sharp breaths, trying to come to terms with the pain.

"Now, now, it's not that bad," The beautician scolded my language.

"Cover your nipples with that shit and see how it feels," I retorted.

The woman raised an eyebrow at me and threw the waxing strips away. I watched her take a cotton wool ball and squeeze some kind of cream or lotion onto it. It was a relieving feeling when she gently patted my red skin, rubbing the cool cream in.

"All done, Mr Cullen,"

"Thanks," I mumbled as I rolled off the bed and scrambled for my shirt, quickly pulling it on.

Bella better appreciate the pain I went through for her.

Though I still hoped the only time she would have to see, would be in private.

Both of our smooth, warm bodies tangled together, with the pleasure of our own privacy.

_Oh Bella._

I hurried out of the room and paid the fee at the front desk, my brother's were no-where to be seen so I assumed they were being de-fluffed now.

I would delightfully await their screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy a little bit of Edward?<strong>

**Let me know!**


	33. Eric's outtake

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **I am very happy to bring you the second and final outtake to Introducing Bella Swan: Porn Star. This chapter is in the point of view of our lovely camp friend Eric and takes place at the same time as chapter 18. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

I had no idea what was going on. I was fucking clueless.

My best friend Bella had just screamed the entire restaurant down. Emmett Cullen looked terrified and Marcus just looked confused.

I stood in the doorway, frowning and frozen to the spot.

I needed to be in there, comforting my best girl but people were surrounding her. I twisted a gold ring that I wore on my left hand, it was kind of my thing when I was nervous.

The burly and _oh so sexy_ Emmett Cullen was trying to soothe Bella, encouraging her to take deep breaths. Soon he barked in my lover's face, demanding that he fetch Bella some water.

Bella's tiny body was curling, almost into a foetal position. My heart was thumping.

Why couldn't my fucking feet move?

"Bella Boo?" I stammered.

Her scared eyes looked up at me instantly. She clumsily pushed Emmett away and scrambled to her feet, stumbling over to me and collapsing in a teary mess in my arms.

She repeated her emotional apology over and over again. Chanting it as if it were mantra.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. I closed my eyes in pain for her and squeezed her gently.

"Shh, shh, I'm here now... and if you snot this shirt up, you're paying for the dry cleaning bill,"

I had to make a joke. I was Eric, Bella's smiley best friend. It was my job to try and make something funny of every situation. No matter how shit it might be.

Bella made a sound that seemed to be a combination of a snorting laugh and sniffing back her emotion.

"Get me out of here?" She begged.

I nodded and without hesitation, I guided her back to her make-shift dressing room. It wasn't too hard to put her on the leather couch, though her body was feeling tired and heavy she seemed to practically collapse onto it with exhaustion.

I watched my friend pant for breath in her emotional, panicked state. I was fighting back tears of my own. It broke my heart to see her like this.

I knew what I had to do though.

I knew what Bella needed.

I fetched her some icy cold water and knelt by her side while she drank.

"Rest. And then we'll talk," I whispered.

Bella threw the plastic cup to the floor and asked for her 'lazy clothes'. I handed them to her and left her alone.

I stared at the floor as I closed the door behind me. I was startled when I looked up and found the worried eyes of Marcus staring at me. He was looking for answers.

"Well? Where is she?" He asked, folding his arms... Ooh his biceps nearly bulged out of his shirt.

"She's resting," I told him and walked down the hall in the direction of the film set.

"She's resting?" Marcus repeated.

"That's right,"

"She has a job to do!" Marcus whined.

I stopped at the refreshments table and poured myself a generous glass of wine. It was no martini but it was alcoholic and that was good enough for me.

"She's done,"

"Done? What do you mean she's done? She's not done," Marcus scoffed.

I gulped back the dry white wine and looked into the eyes of an impatient Marcus. The heel of his shoe was tapping on the floor tiles and his eyes were growing dark with anger.

It scared me a little.

"It means what I say it means. She's never been like this before, Marcus but Bella is done with this. Do you think I'm letting her back out here after that?" I spoke quietly.

"She has a contract to adhere to!" Marcus started to shriek in my face.

"I don't care! Something fucking scared her out here and I'm not putting her through it again!" I hissed in response.

Marcus let out a huge sigh and stormed away. He reached the door to the hallway before he marched right back

"That whore will fucking regret this, Yorkie,"

Marcus pulled a face. One that did not flatter his features. He screwed up his face, sucking in his lips so much that they barely existed.

This man was as gay as I was, but his anger told me he wasn't one to be messed with. I had to remain calm and reason with him. I managed to shrug away my momentary disgust at the way he spoke about Bella. I had to, to save her.

"Don't make threats, Marcus. It's not attractive and it doesn't need to come to that. We can sort something out,"

Marcus' eyes closed and he took deep breaths. His nostrils flared like a bull and I cringed.

I tilted my head and stared, I was starting to wonder what I saw in this douche.

Marcus opened his eyes looking seemingly calmer and pulled me into an embrace.

I pulled a face of my own, one that was beweildered. Luckily for me, our moment was broken by a loud banging on the door.

I stayed where I was stood, as did Marcus. He pointed at a random member of staff and demanded that he opened the door. So with a petrified look on his face, a little Chinese man scuttled over to the door, unlocked it and went flying backwards as the door opened.

"Where is she?" Edward Cullen demanded.

His messy bronze locks were everywhere, a little bead of sweat trickling down his cheek in his obvious hurry to be here.

"Where is she?" Edward asked again and glared in the direction of Marcus and myself.

"The office," I blurted and hurried over to Edward, "I'll take you," I quickly offered.

I escorted Edward towards the hallway when his bulky big brother blocked the doorway. He was shirtless with water dripping down him.

God I could have licked it up.

But I wouldn't.

"Glad you're here, bro. She was a mess, man," Emmett shook his head, dapping a cotton towel to his neck.

"Thanks for calling me. I have to see her," Edward spoke worriedly.

"_Ahh, so that's how he knew,"_ I thought.

"No-one is speaking to her before me," Marcus interjected.

Edward's head shot around to look at Marcus quickly.

"Like hell you're talking to her first," Edward glared and walked down the hall. He almost missed her door.

"It's that one!" I squeaked.

Edward stopped in his tracks and went back to the door that concealed Isabella the other side of it. He smiled at me greatfully and tapped lightly on the door before going in.

I smiled a little pleased with myself, and with Emmett Cullen.

I'd seen the way my girl had looked at Edward. He was what she wanted and needed right now.

Myself however, I was met once again with the dark, evil eyes of Marcus. His stare switched between the now empty hallway and me.

He almost spat with his words.

"I'm getting in there,"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks!<strong>

**Send me some love!**

**Hope you're all looking forward to the sequel! In the meantime, check out my other stories!**

**x**


	34. Authors note

**Hello readers and fellow writers :)**

**I've just started re-posting my sequel story to Introducing Bella Swan: Porn Star. I am much happier with the work than I was before so I hope some of you will check it out!**

**Former porn star Bella's given up her career for life and love with Edward Cullen. How wil****l she handle life in London? Could she end up ruining everything? Could secrets be revealed? Rated M for lemons.**

** s/8410316/1/**

**Thank-you for your ongoing support.**


End file.
